The Depths of Mind
by WhenToothlessWrites
Summary: After being captured by the Dragon Hunters during 2 weeks, Hiccup and Toothless manage to escape. The riders find them in a really bad state but time heals after all. Well some things at least... When Hiccup starts isolating himself from the others they fear that he'll never be the same. What happend to Hiccup and Toothless?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Here I am again with another fanfiction! XD**

 **Sorry about the whole weekend and this Friday and Thuersday thing…**

 **Well I hope you like The Depths Of Mind. This was the fanfiction that had more votes. If you wanted another one instead of this fic I can assure you you'll have it. They're all going to be written. XP**

 **I hope this fanfic to be better than the last one. I have to admit that I don't know what to think about the last one-shot but I was really tired that day and since I'd promised to post it I wrote it anyway. Well today I have more energy so I hope my job to be better!**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of The Depths Of Mind! XD**

It was such a beautiful day for such dark times.

Hiccup stumbled in an attempt to mount Toothless before he no longer could. The daylight started blinding him. Oh the sunlight…. The light he didn't see for what seemed an eternity.

Toothless too seemed dizzy with the amount of no-darkness outside.

Behind them the soldiers were getting closer. Hiccup literally fell on Toothless' saddle and clicked the dragon's tailfin. They were airborne.

Ryker yelled something to his men that probably meant "Don't let them escape idiots!". Hiccup had been through this moment too many times the past…. he didn't even know for how long the Dragon Hunters held him captive.

Several nets were shot towards them. Hiccup however had already memorized the place of the catapults and the soldiers' positions so he avoided all of them. An arrow clawed his arm near the shoulder but Hiccup didn't even stir. Pain wasn't that bad anymore. He and Toothless shot in the direction of the sky above them; the deep blue form where they would be free again.

Viggo's secret base was left behind, becoming a small dot on the horizon and Ryker's screams vanished progressively .

Hiccup's whole body was shaking. Every breath he gave hurt more than the previous one. His clothes were all tattered. From his newly made wound on the arm drained a red liquid all over his limb.

Toothless fought to beat his wings. He and Hiccup had barely eaten any food, drank any water or slept since they were caught by the Dragon Hunters. They didn't even have energy to celebrate their hard escape.

The two friends flew in the direction of the Edge. Every beat of wings harder than the last one.

Astrid held a desperated sob.

Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf and Belch soared over the ocean. One of the Dragon Hunter's outpost and the recently made smoke rising from the destroyed structures, were left behind.

Astrid held the map on her hands. She drew an 'x' on top of the same outpost burning behind them and sighed.

For the past two weeks and a half they'd been looking for Hiccup and Toothless but… apparently luck wasn't on their side.

This 'x' marked their failure. From all the small outposts here and there they hadn't found what they were looking for. WHO they were looking for. Astrid couldn't help but think the worst.

It was horrible. Being away from Hiccup for that long. She just wished them to be ok. They all did.

Fishlegs looked at her. "This was the last one… Now what?" He asked sadly. Hiccup was his best friend and all he wanted was to find him.

"Maybe he went on some vacation!" Tuffnut tried.

"Lucky him. It's always H who gets to do the best stuff…" Ruffnut muttered.

"Hiccup didn't go on vacation…" Fishlegs tried putting some sense on the twins' heads.

"Yeah you're right…" They muttered back.

"How do we even know they were captured? Maybe they went on a trip or on a dragon geeking mission… you know Hiccup" Snotout tried.

" Yeah I do. And a 2 weeks trip Snotlout? Really? Without warning!? That is NOT Hiccup" Astrid snapped. "Besides don't you find weird that neither Viggo nor Ryker were on any of their bases? Not even on the main one! This at the same time that Hiccup and Toothless vanish from the map! They're not even at Berk remember? They were captured for sure. And we need to find them! We have to! Now."

"But Astrid… our dragons are tired. And believe, I want to find Hiccup as much as you do!" Fishlegs cried.

Astrid lowered her head. _Where are you Hiccup?_ She remembered his shinning green eyes and that cute smile he had. Everything he did to help her fight the Scourge of Odin and now… she couldn't even return the favor. Shecouldn't imagine a world without him… "But we need to find them…" She muttered.

"Maybe it was Toothless who went on vacation!" The twins shouted in such sync that it looked planned.

Astrid rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the Thorstons.

"I can send Heather a letter when we arrive at the Edge. No one knows the Dragon Hunters better than her. She was infiltrated remember?" Fishlegs suggested.

Astrid looked at him with thankful eyes. "Yes! Do that. I'm sure she can help us!" She agreed with a little bit of new hope in her voice.

They kept flying towards the Edge.

The riders landed in front of the Clubhouse and everyone but Fishlegs dismounted.

"I'll pass over my hut and grab some paper and charcoal to write the letter. I'll be right back!" With this Meatlug took off towards the boy's house.

Astrid looked at Hiccup's hut and entered the Clubhouse, followed by the others.

They all sat around the round table with the fireplace in the middle. Ruffnut started cooking and the others just stared at her, waiting for Fishlegs. Astrid opened the map in front of her to see all of the 'x' covering the islands they had already visited and left without Hiccup and Toothless.

Fishlegs walked in followed by Meatlug. The yellow and orange sunlight that broke through the door told them that another day was finishing and that the sun was disappearing again.

Fishlegs dropped the material on a free space on the table and, grabbing the charcoal, started to write. "I hope she can help us…" He muttered.

"Oh when I find Hiccup he's so gonna…" Snotlout started but was interrupted by a huge THUMP! outside. They all looked towards the door.

Astrid was the first one to react. She ran towards the door with others behind her. Ruffnut's fish slowly starting to burn.

Astrid's heart jumped out of her mouth. She watched as Toothless closed his eyes and let his wings fall loosely besides him, his head landing on the floor abruptly. She ran forwards and opened her arms to catch Hiccup who did the same as the Night Fury (only he didn't have wings) and fell limply to the side of his dragon.

"Hiccup!" She fell to her knees to catch the boy who would've crashed against the ground if she wasn't fast enough. The others ran forward.

"Hiccup!" She called, holding him tightly in her arms, his head hanging loosely from downwards.

Astrid looked all over Hiccup. He had his left arm full of blood that flowed from a wound near his shoulder. There were several scratches all over him and his hair was full of dust. His clothes were all tattered and he, just like Toothless, seemed to have lost weight. A big red stain covered his armor on the ribs. She pushed him even more against her so his pale head could fall against her chest.

Astrid looked at Toothless and then up at her friends who looked as scared, worried and confused as she was.

The question wasn't, ' _Where's Hiccup and Toothless?'_ anymore. Now the question was, _'What happened to Hiccup and Toothless?'_

 **Sooo this was it. Aaannndd- I'm being bad again! Help me! Why do I do these things?! *cries***

 **Oh well, there's nothing else to say really sooo… I'm just gonna go with a you can start voting on the story you want next and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **PS: Please don't be mad at me for the whole Hiccup and Toothless… situation… Translating: Please don't kill me!" XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bello! (minion voice)**

 **Here's another one! And another one! And another one, and another one...Actually it's one chapter only. Hehe XD**

 **So… I'm already apologizing for what you're going to read, mainly this first part. Remember it's my job to do these things! I have the heart of a fangirl and the soul of a shipper so… this is what we do to keep alive. It's a matter of survival! If one doesn't write things like this, another one will.**

 **Remember that I have no joy in writing these FEELS BOMBS! *Hides the FUN CLIFFHANGER dynamite behind back***

 **Oh well, it's obvious that I like to ramble. Just read it already XD**

Hiccup found himself covered by a long, thin and definitely IRRITATING _piiiiiiiiiiiii._

For a moment he didn't remember anything but then he felt his heart on his throat at the memory of many other situations he had been through the past unknown time, they all started just like this.

What if he was still in that squalid, dusty, wet cell of the Dragon Hunters' secret base?

His arm was burning, just like several places where he had scratches and cuts most likely.

A sharp wave of pain stabbed him in the ribs and Hiccup felt his eyes stinging with tears. He bit his tongue to swallow a scream and tried to stay as motionless as possible. He feared a guard to find him conscious and drag him to Viggo and Ryker's interrogatory again, like it always happened when Hiccup woke up after passing out from exhaustion or pain excess.

The silence that filled his ears was substituted by several cracks on wood. He didn't think very much about the fact that the sound was wood cracking and not the cold, hard rock that was the ground of his cell.

The footsteps headed in his direction and Hiccup clenched his eyes even more at the same time that tried to relax them to the point where it didn't look like he was faking his unconsciousness.

Someone touched his hand and Hiccup resisted the instinct to pull it back. Several images passed on his mind: the things that always happened after someone grabbed him. He remembered the worst image of the past days and a sob escaped his throat.

"It's ok Hiccup…" A soft voice he knew and loved said "It's me…. You can open your eyes."

Hiccup tried to end his 'awake nightmare' but the worst images kept assaulting his mind. He wanted it to stop. His ribs were still punching his brain and screaming like hysterical bones.

All he wanted was to just fall asleep and forget everything. Forget those disgusting images, forget the pain.

"Hiccup…" The voice called again and someone held his hand in a caring gesture.

He wanted to go to the voice but the nightmare kept going.

He found himself screaming on top of his lungs. They couldn't do that! He wanted them to stop! Ryker's evil grin faced him and the man brought down the sword. Hiccup's eyes widened and Ryker threw the weapon near Hiccup who stumbled backwards to avoid the metallic blade. He stumbled on his chains and landed flat on his back.

"I suggest you to start talking or the next one will be…hum… blacker." The man threatened .

Hiccup shot to a sitting position and opened his eyes in a flash. He also regretted doing that in a flash, as his ribs seemed to be undoing themselves.

He started falling to the side but someone held him. He looked up through the spots of water in his eyes and saw Astrid hugging him; a soft sad smile on her mouth.

"You have to stop doing this Hiccup…" She said.

Hiccup wanted to ask what exactly it was that he had to stop doing but Astrid continued.

"You've been doing this for two days now." She finished.

Hiccup didn't even care if his head was resting against her chest and cuddled even more unconsciously. He tried calming his raspy breathing, hopping that somehow that would decrease the pain on his ribs.

Astrid hugged him tighter and then held him by his shoulders to look at him face to face. "Thor… what did they do to you?"

Hiccup looked to Toothless 'stone bed and despaired. Where was he? Hiccup remembered Ryker's threat and freaked out.

"Too-Toothless?!" He cried.

"He's ok. He wanted to be here with you but Fishlegs needs him to be on the stables. He's trying to help him gain weight again and with this new diet Toothless eats more times a day. If he were here it would only harm your rest." Astrid answered.

She looked at Hiccup's watery eyes. She'd never seen him like that. Whatever'd happened must've been horrible. An assumption passed through her mind and Hiccup's state confirmed it almost entirely "Did-did they torture you?" She asked, her voice cracking.

Hiccup looked down. "I don't want to talk about it…" He mumbled.

Astrid gasped silently at the sight of the darkness on his expression. That wasn't Hiccup. She'd never seen such darkness and soreness in his voice. She was about to answer him when a loud explosion was heard outside, followed by the twin's laughs.

Astrid sighed.

She helped Hiccup lay down again. He gritted his teeth in pain but finally relaxed a little.

"Sorry about not finding you sooner. We looked everywhere for you but… I- " Astrid said.

"It's ok." He answered simply. His eyes closed.

"I'll come later to bring you some food ok?" She informed.

Hiccup didn't even bother opening his eyes. "You don't have to. I just want to sleep really…" He mumbled.

Astrid tried not to notice the bleakness on his voice and pulled the covers over Hiccup. She headed for the door and before she could leave the boy spoke one last time.

"Astrid… did you… did you think I was dead?" He asked.

Astrid barely identified the emotion hidden in his voice. She thought about it. Of course that there were times that the option of death popped in her mind but she'd just refused to believe that Hiccup'd lost his life. She needed him.

"Not even for a second." She answered. "I guess I just couldn't imagine a world without you in it." She answered and looked back at him. He was either asleep or pretending to because no answer came back.

She headed to the stairs.

Stormfly landed next to Meatlug and Fishlegs who was going crazy, his hands on his head.

Astrid dismounted immediately. Snotlout was laying on Hookfang, his hands behind his head as if it was relaxing time, the twins walked round whistling and looking to everything but the ex-deposit of Monstrus Nightmare gel, as if they had nothing to do with it. Fishlegs was almost plucking his own hair.

Astrid turned to them. "What the- Really guys? Again?" She started "How many times has Hiccup told you NOT to blow things up?! Especially if those things are our stock of Monstruos Nightmare gel!" She exploded.

"Uhhh I don't know… We don't really pay attention" Ruffnut shrugged her shoulders. "It makes a pretty cool mushroom cloud!"

"And you? You just stayed there and watched?" Astrid turned to Snotlout.

"Easy Astrid. You're angrier than usual. You're starting to look like Hiccup…" He mumbled.

"Ohhh I know! Listen everyone! What do you call an angry Astrid? Uh uhm…. Madstrid! Hahahaha. Get it? Because she's Astrid and she's mad…." Tuffnut laughed.

Ruffnut elbowed him in the stomach.

"Uh… hard public…" The male twin mumbled.

Astrid sighed. Her mind still thinking about Hiccup. "Just go replace the Monstrous Nightmare gel okay?…"

"How's Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked all of a sudden. Since it had nothing to do with the conversation they were having she almost choke on her own saliva.

Astrid looked at him. "He just woke up." She said.

"Humm… I though he woke up yesterday…." Tuffnut mumbled.

"This time he woke up for good…" She corrected.

"You don't seem very happy with it." Snotlout pointed out.

"… He woke up with another attack and even after that Hiccup didn't seem… Hiccup…." Astrid started.

"Do you think he's a ghost?!" Ruffnut asked, excited.

"No! What I mean is… he's different. He had this… gloom. I- I don't know… "

"Did he tell you what happened out there?" Snotlout asked, his expression different since he'd heard the word 'gloom'; probably because 'gloom' and 'Hiccup' didn't exactly match.

"I asked him about it and he just told me that he didn't want to talk about it. I- I think they tortured him or something… Hope I'm wrong." Astrid informed.

"But… but he'll be okay, right?" Fishlegs cried.

"I think he recovered from the concussion, he has several broken ribs as you know but I'm sure it'll heal with time." She said, her voice cracking.

"Then why are you saying it so sadly?" Ruffnut asked.

Astrid looked up. "I- I'm just afraid that he'll never be the same…" She said.

"Hahaha what makes you say that?" Snotlout asked. "Hiccup'll be fine. He always ends up okay!"

"You didn't see him like I did…. Just forget it. I'll take him some food." Astrid finished, turning on her heels and mounting Stormfly. "You better replace our lost stock for defense of the Edge. Don't make things any harder."

Stormfly was airborne.

Astrid opened the door of Hiccup's hut and entered. Stormfly laid outside.

The blonde walked upstairs, a bowl with soup inside resting n her hands. The hut was covered in silence so she thought that Hiccup was asleep. Well he would have to wake up now.

Astrid stepped on the floor of Hiccup's room and her gaze went to the boy's bed.

Astrid almost dropped the bowl with soup at the sight of the empty bed.

She literally dropped the recipient on Hiccup's desk. A few splashes of the warm liquid landed on the wood desk as Astrid checked every corner of the room dumbly.

"Hiccup?!" She called, hoping him to be somewhere in the hut. Turns out he wasn't.

Astrid's heart raced as she launched downstairs, confused, worried and angry at the very same time. She couldn't help but think how in Thor's was it possible for Hiccup to be worst to nanny than a small child.

 _Now… if I were him, where would I go?_

 **Tãtãrãtã tãtãtã tãtãrãtã! Done. Second chapter is done! XD**

 ***Looks around dumbly* *thinks what to say* *remembers you guys still want to kill me because of Flying To Never Stand Still* *Thinks of something intelligent to say***

 **I'm gonna give them a hard time hehe!**

 ***realizes it was not intelligent at all* *hears the sound of weapons* *starts running away for dear life***

 ***screams* Another chapter tomorrow! Hope you cried- er… enjoyed this one. Bye! XD *disappears***


	3. Chapter 3

**He- *dodges before axe carves itself on my head* Ho- *more weaponry is thrown at me* *raises finger to show indignation but ends up dodging a bunch of knives***

 **I'm so sorry! Bad me! I know I didn't post for two days long and today is Friday which means I'll only post again on Monday… *cries* I *slaps face* HAD *slaps face again* TO Get *slaps face harder this time* SICK!**

 **In case you didn't understand what's written up there, I have to say it's pretty confusing, I got "sick" these two days. You know… sore throat, shivers. I wasn't in the mood to write really. I wanted for you but at the same time I didn't want to write because of you guys. I would probably do the worst chapters ever, and you don't deserve it.**

 **It kinda passed now and I'm glad it did, because today I wrote a BRAND NEW CHAPTER! *sword almost hits me* Fair enough…**

 **I'll stop rambling and talking about me now.**

 **I'm so sorry** **L** **I really am…**

 **Enjoy your chapter! XD**

* * *

Stormfly soared above the Edge.

The once beautiful sky had acquired grey tones and the heavy dark clouds announced the yet to come rain.

 _If I were him, where would I go?_ Astrid wondered _._

The realization literally punched her brain. Astrid had this huge rush to slap herself in the face so hard that her palm would come out by the back of her head most likely.

The blue Nadder dove in perfect circles in the direction of the wood floor outside the stables.

Astrid grabbed her axe (something she had the habit to do) and jumped to the floor. She ran in the direction of the doors of the building. The raging breezes pushing her braid to her face.

Astrid was about to burst through the entrance to see if Hiccup was there and scold him for disappearing from his hut if that was the case, but she stopped on her heels when the boy's voice echoed through the walls of the stables.

Astrid didn't like to eavesdrop but she didn't resist listening to what he was saying.

"… we can't. I wouldn't forgive myself. Argh why does everything have to be so hard!" Hiccup complained, groaning after screaming the last part which must've hurt his broken ribs.

Toothless cooed and rubbed his head with Hiccup's.

"That's the worst part.. but what if it happens to them the same that happened to those-" He stopped abruptly, the instinct of throwing up almost took the better of him as the memories assaulted his mind. "It's going to be hard, especially because of Astrid b-but that's the right thing to do, right bud?" Toothless nodded "Glad I can always count on you Toothless…"

Astrid felt the necessity to find more and understand what Hiccup was planning, especially after hearing her own name.

"I guess it's just you… and m' from now…on…bud-" Hiccup mumbled, his voice becoming barely audible and faint.

Astrid noticed this and her heart skipped a beat. She immediately rushed forward, breaking through the entrance and stopping suddenly at the sight of dragon and rider resting peacefully together.

Hiccup laid between Toothless' front paws; his chest raising and lowering restfully. His head had lolled to the side which proved that he'd fallen asleep suddenly. Toothless rested his head on Hiccup's stomach, but it was obvious that the Night Fury was being careful with his rider's injuries.

Toothless tailfin covered Hiccup's legs and the black dragon's wings were arched like a tent, providing warmth and protection from the wind breaching through the door and other orifices on the wood building the place.

The Night Fury opened its toxic green eyes and stared at Astrid.

Astrid couldn't lie. They were really cute like that. She thought about waking Hiccup up and taking him to his hut before the weather outside got any worse but that idea suddenly seemed to have lost reason.

It was obvious that Hiccup was better near Toothless. He'd been really isolated lately and she just heard him unburdening with Toothless after all. That and the dragon's calm, understanding eyes also emanated trust.

Maybe it was better if Toothless returned to Hiccup's hut, but for now Astrid didn't want to disturb the moment any more than she had to.

The blond walked silently towards a chest nearby and pulled a blanket from it. She headed towards the duo and kneeled in front of Toothless' watching eyes and sleeping Hiccup.

"Just in case he needs more warmth…" She told the dragon who cooed which, for Astrid, was a nod.

Toothless raised his head from his rider's stomach and Astrid placed the blanket on top of Hiccup. Her hand flew to his forehead with the instinct of checking if he still had fever because of the broken bones and any other infection on the other cuts.

Astrid released a breath of pure relief when she understood that the fever had indeed lowered, being barely noticeable now.

The girl placed a kiss on Hiccup's forehead and moved away, giving space for Toothless to rest his head on his rider again.

"Call me if something happens Toothless." She said and the dragon's look was enough for her to know he had just nodded.

Astrid and Toothless' relation had become stronger all over the years. After Hiccup (no one had the dragon's trust like Hiccup did, by far) Astrid was the rider the Night Fury trusted the most. She had also been the second human knowing about and flying on the dragon. They both had the same death glares, determination and worry for Hiccup, either when the boy did something stupid (almost every day) or when he was in danger involuntarily.

Astrid got up and walked towards the exit, Stormfly was waiting outside and although she was a dragon, the blonde didn't want to leave her exposed to that weather.

The Hofferson would have to come bring some food to Hiccup later, she was sure that if she didn't insist with the food, the boy wouldn't eat at all, ending up by losing more weight when his injured, slim (slim-er per say) body needed to gain some weight. If he was awake by that time, she would probably take him back to his hut along with Toothless.

Astrid stepped outside with one foot. Before doing anything else, she looked behind. Toothless snored leisurely, obviously happy to be there with his injured but alive rider. Hiccup barely moved, thanks to the wounds, but it was relieving to see that for once in about three weeks he was sleeping soundly and getting the rest he needed and deserved.

Astrid couldn't help but smile at the situation and Hiccup's cuteness when sleeping. He'd grown so much the past years. She remembered when he was the shortest of the group. Now he was the tallest. He had also grown stronger, Astrid noticed.

She never admitted but he'd always been cute, and now she found him even more so… He had also become really more handsome at her eyes …and heroic, crazy, reckless...but there was nothing she could do about the last two things.

She blushed and pushed the thoughts aside. Carefully and slowly, Astrid closed the doors of the stables, fearing that with the sound Hiccup would wake up. She wanted him to rest and recover from whatever it was that'd happened with the Dragon Hunters she wanted to destroy so badly.

Astrid mounted Stormfly and headed for the Clubhouse, hoping that Hiccup would wake up with his sweet, old being.

* * *

 **I know! I know! Smaller than usual…**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I NEED HICCUP AND TOOTHLESS CUTE MOMENTS LIKE THIS ON THE NEXT SEASONS OF RACE TO THHE EDGE AHHHHHH!**

 **Sorry… my fangirl side was showing too much… again…**

 **I wish you a great weekend! And I promise not to get sick again next week, so save your weapons! I'm not going anywhere… cough cough…apart from the fandom jail… cough**

 **See ya all on Monday! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there!**

 **How was your weekend? Mine gave me this huge will to write! XD**

 **So here's another chapter for you AMAZING PERSON READING THIS!**

 **ENJOY YOUR READING! AND YES, I FORGOT THAT THE CAPSLOCK WAS ON ON PURPOUSE! XD**

* * *

He opened his eyes just to see more black. He was definitely starting to get sick of that color. The irony remembered him that black WAS his color.

His green eyes scanned his surroundings, widening when, after adjusting to the light, they showed him that the one he wanted to see was gone.

Toothless tried to open his jaw, but the strong muzzle securing his mouth didn't show signs of wanting to break soon; neither the chain around his leg.

The Night Fury caught a small light on the corner of his eye and that bright small dot had his full attention immediately.

Toothless knew where he was, he knew what'd happened, he knew by whom, and he had a hint on the why. The only thing he didn't know now was the most important thing: _where is Hiccup?_

His heart skipped a few good beats has he remembered what usually happened in moments like this. His ears perked up when apparently low voices coming from the pale light turned to obvious yells and the threatening tone on one of them was evident.

Toothless knew very well who the voices belonged to: Ryker and Hiccup. Ryker was obviously seeking information and Hiccup, being the too loyal headstrong he was, was obviously refusing to help Ryker in his information-needed business (and probably making fun of the man at the same time).

 _Please don't do anything stupid Hiccup…_

Toothless focused his audition although he didn't understand most human words.

"You'll end up talking." The man declared.

Hiccup risked a laugh. "Hahahaha- no I won't." The boy suddenly deadpanned.

Ryker pointed his sword at Hiccup's neck, the blade pressing on the boy's skin and leaving a barely noticeable red line. "We tried this my brother's way. You were lucky that he's not one to… less cozy situations. Now you're luck is over-"

"Look, I don't have myself as a very lucky person…" His gaze rested on his missing limb and then turned back to Ryker. "Your definition of luck must be really different from mine… If I was so lucky how you say I am, don't you think I'd be out there enjoying the day instead of being stuck on Thor knows where with an idiot pointing a sword to my neck?"

"Since you keep saying nothing useful, I guess the real idiot is the one on the end of my sword." Ryker laughed.

"You do realize that for me the end of your sword is the exact place where you are, right? I think I know why you're the younger big brother-" Hiccup stopped abruptly as Ryker punched his torso.

Toothless cried when a small groan echoed through the place.

Hiccup fought to hold a scream. Ryker could be a brainless man compared to his brother but he sure knew how to hurt someone, especially if that someone was Hiccup.

The boy had the instinct of embracing his aching ribs but his hands were tied to the wall, above his head, so there wasn't much he could do to relieve the pain.

"Now… Tell me the secrets of your little Dragon Outpost and the easiest way to destroy it." The man ordered.

Hiccup started laughing sincerely. _Really? WOW Ryker is really brainless!_

The Dragon Hunter raised an eyebrow, probably trying to decide if Hiccup was crazy or if he was just delusional.

"You sir… are a ray of sunshine." Hiccup declared. "Translating, over my dead body."

Ryker recovered from the confusion Hiccup left him in. "That can be arranged!"

 _I should really watch my mouth…_ That was the last thing Hiccup though before the man proceeded to make him regret the moment of his birth.

He tried to be strong, he thought about his friends, his dad, the village… Astrid… Toothless. He needed to hold on for them, but at this point not even biting his tongue could help him.

Toothless fought, growled, struggled, roared, shook himself, wrestled and did pretty much anything else he could've tried to break free from the muzzle and cuff when his buddy's screams filled the darkness around him.

They couldn't do that! They had to stop! Not Hiccup! Not his buddy!

The Night Fury's fight only ceased when two men opened the cell door Toothless didn't even notice before.

He roared at the guards as they quickly –hey, a Night Fury is a Night Fury and a caged Night Fury is… furious- opened the door and dropped a limp figure inside.

A muscular man approached from the other side, an evil grin on his face. "Let's see if your rider keeps you alive…"

Toothless growled in disapproval. He wanted the man to shut that filthy mouth of his and much to his pleasure the man walked away.

The black dragon hurried in the direction of the motionless figure on the dusty, cold rock ground.

He bumped his nose on it and his dragon eyes widened at the same time that a long cry escaped his throat. _NO! Not again!_

Toothless curled around Hiccup's unconscious form.

Toothless opened his eyes in a flash. He didn't really know what made him wake up so suddenly, but he had a hint that the cause was the nightmare he'd just had.

The raging wind outside shook the doors of the stables, and he wondered how it was possible to sleep with that noise. He must've been realllllyyy tired to be able to fall asleep; and Hiccup too.

The still half sleepy dragon shook his head when a constant, frenetic thump thump thump echoed all over the place.

The recent images and sound of his nightmare were still ringing in his head but the Nigh Fury tried to put them aside. Hearing what he heard every day while they were captured was impossible to forget. He didn't mind if the bad people hurt him, but they just couldn't touch Hiccup!

Speaking of Hiccup.

Toothless post-sudden-waking-up brain ordered his eyes to look down to his front paws- where he would find Hiccup sleeping soundly and safe thanks to Toothless' over protection.

As soon as his iris landed on his black, front paws Toothless saw… well, no more than his black, front paws.

GIVE THE ALERT! His whole inside yelled.

With no further delay Toothless shot to a standing position, looking for the boy on the floor around him, under his wings, on the ceiling, under his wings again, on a wider area, near the door- what if the Dragon Hunters had taken him again! What- what if they were hurting him and and-

 _You're overreacting!_ He tried to think. _Maybe Astrid took him somewhere! Maybe…_

Toothless stopped for a moment when the thump thump thump continued.

Excuse him! He was trying to panic there ok?!

Since the thump thump thump didn't stop, Toothless took a minute to actually breath.

He looked in the direction of the source of the noise and almost chocked on plasma. Hiccup! He felt so dumb! How did he not see his boy there!?

If dragons could teleport than that's exactly what Toothless did. In the blink of an eye, he was next to Hiccup, who was strangely knocking his head on the floor untiringly; his whole body shaking.

Toothless bumped his head with his rider's never still one. _Come on! You're going to hurt yourself buddy! Why are you doing this?!_

Hiccup mumbled something that seemed a _no not him_. He was probably having another nightmare, just like Toothless had had; only Toothless wasn't knocking his head on the ground!

The black dragon remembered the blonde Viking girl's words: Call me if something happens. Well this was definitely a something. And a huge one!

Toothless grabbed the auburn boy by the back of his shirt, releasing him on his front paws. Bridal style… if dragons knew what that was.

Walking on his back paws, like a human, Toothless carried his convulsing rider, trying his best to protect him from the terrible weather outside.

* * *

 **Before jumping to conclusions, let's take a deep breath, shall we? *inhales* *exhales* See. You don't want to kill me anymore! XD**

 **Ok, I have an explanation for this. I just… won't give it to you. Writers sometimes need determined moments to insert others…**

 **Well, I also want to tell, you that probably tomorrow after I post this fic's next chapter I'll post a one-shot right away. I won't stop this story but I'll post a one-shot during this fic.**

 **I had this cute Hiccstrid idea and I can't get it out of my mind! I know that in order to forget it and actually concentrate on this story I have to write it.**

 **Next chapter tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed this one! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Morning, Afternoon or Night! Good dawn too! Depending on where you are.**

 **So, here I am with THE chapter 5! Yay! Ready for some feels?' * puts hand around ear* Of course not. No one is ever ready for that.**

 **Oh and please READ THE FINAL NOTES, THERE'S SOMETHING I NEED YO TO READ DOWN THERE!**

 **I hope you like this chapter! And don't forget about the one-shot! XD**

* * *

 _Chief Stoick,_

 _I know how our visit two weeks ago left you worried, and as promised I'm informing you of the news._

 _It is with great relief that I can tell you that Hiccup is with us again. We didn't exactly find him… more like, he was the one finding us. He's Hiccup after all, what could we expect?_

 _Well, I wouldn't be writing this letter if we could visit Berk instead. It's just that, his condition isn't the proper one to fly. From what we know, it appears that the Dragon Hunters were the ones behind his disappearance. Yes, that's all we know. Hiccup hasn't been talking much…_

 _I don't want to leave you worried sir but you're his father after all. About his condition, we're positive he'll be fine. He sure will if it depends on me._

 _We promise to visit as soon as possible, either when Hiccup's able to fly or the weather calms down._

 _I understand if you want to know more so please, ask for more news if you need._

 _Astrid Hofferson._

Astrid finished writing the letter to Stoick. She was supposed to do this as soon as Hiccup appeared but… those had been busy days.

Fishlegs was sitting near the fireplace, reading a book. Nothing new…

Neither was the situation the twins were in. They were hanging upside down from two wooden beams supporting the house's walls, exactly where they started to form a tight angle, converging to form the roof.

Their legs were crossed around the beams and they threw Chicken to each other. The poor bird wasn't finding that game amusing, because every time one of the twins threw her, the chicken clucked, obviously offended.

Snotlout snored on the other corner of the building, his helmet over his eyes like he always did.. Hookfang was perfect to keep his butt warm after all.

Astrid read the letter all over again and, satisfied with the result, rolled the paper in a tube and tied a small cord around it.

She couldn't send it right away; the weather was just too awful. With these gusts, the poor Terrible Terror responsible by delivering the letter wouldn't even leave the Edge. He would most likely be thrown against something and that wasn't what she pretended. That and if the weather at Dragon's Edge was bad, she didn't want to imagine how it was back at Berk.

The riders rested peacefully, listening to the cracking of the fire and the storm outside. Astrid wondered if Hiccup and Toothless were still sleeping and hoped that the cold and the noise wasn't enough to wake them up.

She allowed herself to relax for a little bit and started sharpening her axe leisurely.

Suddenly to the sound of the fierce wind outside joined the sound of heavy, hysterical footsteps on the wood. A huge THUM! soon joined the noise.

"Was that a knock on the door?" Fishlegs asked, raising his nose from the book about botany.

"I think it was a thunder! I love those!" Tuffnut yelled. Chicken clucked again when the boy almost didn't catch her.

THUM!

Astrid almost threw her axe at Snotlout's face when the boy woke up with a start thanks to the loud noise.

"I think the door has thunders!" Ruffnut yelled, certainly excited.

"Someone's knocking you muttonheads!" Snotlout complained.

"Hey, we're not the ones who woke up scared with the Thunder-door!" Ruffnut replied.

"Guys, shut it!" Astrid demanded, looking at the door.

THUM THUM THUM THUM THUM

Ok someone was outside in the storm, knocking on their door and that someone did NOT look happy.

She wondered who would be crazy enough to just BE outside.

 _Call me if something happens…_ She had told Toothless.

Could it be the dragon? Or Hiccup himself?

Astrid literally flew to the door and with no further delay, removed the wooden lock and opened it.

"Hey what are you doing, the cold will freeze my beautiful face-" Snotlout started but stopped as a human walking-like Toothless stepped inside, his wings shielding his stomach and front paws from the furious wind.

Astrid recovered her balance after the flying lizard's sudden visit and closed the door to prevent the fire from extinguishing.

She saw Toothless' worried eyes and deep down that sarcastic look he and his rider shared, as if he was saying: Really? You couldn't linger more?

"What is it Toothless? Is it Hiccup?!" She asked, her heart in her hands.

She noticed the dragon's wings shaking and a few cries coming from there. Hiccup.

The twins jumped from where they were, much for Chicken's relief, Snotlout forgot his nap and Fishlegs dropped the no longer interesting book on the table.

Toothless unfolded his wings revealing a shaking Hiccup. Astrid held a gasp and opened her arms to catch the unconscious boy as Toothless dropped his rider, returning then his front paws to the ground. The form Toothless had walked in had been funny on other days.

Astrid calmly laid Hiccup on the ground but regretted it when the boy started knocking his head on it wildly.

"Oh Thor!" Snotlout shouted, in complete shock. He, just like the twins had heard about Hiccup's attacks while he was unconscious during two days after his arrival, but they never saw one. Fishlegs cried with his oh oh oh's and the twins were just too confused to react.

Astrid almost screamed when he started hitting his head on the ground; the sound echoing through the place.

"He's gonna end up with a concussion!" Fishlegs despaired and he didn't have to. Astrid's shaking hands and arms picked Hiccup from the floor and hugged him as the boy flounced in her arms.

"What's happening?" Tuffnut asked. "Why does it look like H is having a heart attack?" He asked like a six year old.

"I think he's having a convulsion!" Fishlegs informed.

"And what am I supposed to do then?" Astrid asked, completely freaked out.

"I- I don't know. Just keep his head away from the ground until it stops!" The chubby boy tried.

Well, that didn't help Astrid at all.

Hiccup started mumbling something impossible to make out but Astrid had a hint on what he was dreaming about.

"Come on Hiccup." She said softly, trying to stop her voice from cracking. Hadn't he suffered enough already? "It's okay. I hum… we're all here. Look, Toothless is here." The black dragon bumped his head on his rider's one but ended up by receiving a head blow.

They waited from 5 to 10 minutes until Hiccup finally stopped flouncing in Astrid's arms. A few tears escaped from his closed eyes. How? No one knew. They didn't know anything actually.

He went limp and Astrid sighed. She looked up at her friends around her and Hiccup and her gaze focused on the letter. It would probably take much more time before they could visit Berk again and she wondered if she was be lying to the chief about the no-need-to-worry-he'll-be-okay part.

"I'm so done with those Dragon Hunters!" Snotlout complained. "No one does this to Hiccup! No one!"

"Oh you actually care." Tuffnut played, although he seemed pretty shaken up with what they just saw. They all were shaken up.

"Is there a way to just heal his mind trouble?" Ruffnut asked while Toothless laid near his rider and curled his tail around the boy and Astrid consequently. He couldn't help but thinking about his nightmare.

"I heard that some traumatized Vikings recovered because they went through the same thing again. If we recreate the same thing that he went through then maybe it works." Snotlout said.

"Uhhh yeah… but he didn't share what happened." Ruffnut replied.

"Hum… it's pretty obvious thought. Ryker has a deep voice and he was probably tossed to a dark place." Tuffnut answered simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"No one is tossing Hiccup to a dark place!" Astrid snapped, hugging Hiccup tightly subconsciously.

"But it might work! Right Fishlegs!?" Snotlout asked.

"Well… yeahhhh. It might…" The boy answered.

"See!" The Jorgenson turned to Astrid. "It might!"

"But it also might NOT!" She replied angrily. "No means no! Fishlegs do you have something to keep him calm?" Astrid pointed to Hiccup with her chin.

"I have some sedatives on my house… I just don't know where." He laced his fingers like he always did when something didn't go as planned.

"Really?" She complained.

"What? I never use them!" The boy answered and Astrid would've face palmed if her hands weren't occupied.

"I'll help you look for them then…." Leaving Hiccup was the last thing she wanted to do, but Fishlegs could be as slow as Meatlug sometimes and she wasn't going to risk sending Snotlout or one of the twins.

Fishlegs handed her a folded blanket and Astrid placed it under Hiccup's head.

She looked at Toothless who had fallen asleep curled around them. The poor dragon was still exhausted.

Carefully she left the dragon's tail embrace and walked towards the door, after Fishlegs; their dragons following their riders.

"Keep an eye on him." Astrid ordered before disappearing in the wind storm outside.

Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at the unconscious Hiccup on the floor. They wanted to help him, and they were going to!

* * *

 **Uh Oh. What are these muttonheads planning?**

 **They have such ideas sometimes!**

 **-THE IMPOSTANT THING BELOW!-**

 **Ok so please answer me! Do you want the stories I write (not all of them tho) to be connected? Like, the characters have memories from those stories and moments like they have in the episodes? Certain feelings towards certain moment from another fanfic.**

 **I hope that I made myself clear up there lol. I would love to know if you like that idea or not.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 5 and I'll meet you guys in a few minutes in the one-shot I'll publish right away. By the way it's called To Avoid: Terrible Terrors and Haircuts.**

 **See ya later! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Hola! Hallo! Hej! Olá! Bonjour! XD**

 **The chapter 6 has arrived. Yay!**

 **I have to warn you that this chapter might be… idk, weird? Written differently? It might have more spelling errors? It's just that it's pretty hot and I can't really focus with heat, especially when it's so HOT like right now!**

 **Oh well, apart from that I don't have much else to say.**

 **I remind you that you are AMAZING people and wish you a great time reading this chapter.**

 **See ya down there! XD**

* * *

"Why do you keep all this stuff?" Astrid asked, analyzing a completely transparent rock.

Fishlegs looked at her and almost fell to the side when he noticed the way she held the rock. "No no! Careful! Give me that!" He hurried to collect the 'precious' thing from the blonde's hands.

The boy placed the small rock on a shelf next to some wood sculptures of Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Toothless and Barf and Belch. Astrid didn't even bother asking.

"Arghh! I know it's here somewhere!" Fishlegs looked furiously in a drawer.

"Well, you better remember, and fast! I don't feel very comfortable leaving Hiccup with those three." She said, moving to look in a chest near the stairs.

They looked tirelessly for the sedatives but they were nowhere to be found!

Suddenly Fishlegs who was starting to despair, stumbled in his own feet, falling over some chests and small boxes.

Astrid looked behind her just in time to see her friend hitting his face on the floor. "Fishlegs!" She called, hurrying towards the boy to help him sit up. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I- I just want to help Hiccup! And now, I can't even remember where the sedatives are! …The sedatives!" He yelled, getting up and hurrying towards some bottles that had fallen from the chests Fishlegs threw to the ground during his fall.

"Ha ha!" He celebrated.

"Well you couldn't've fallen earlier?" Astrid played, her hand on her hip. She walked towards the boy and picked a bottle from his occupied arms and hands.

"Wait! Not that one!" Fishlegs warned, earning Astrid's attention.

"Why not?" She wondered, looking at the bottle in her hand to try and find out what was wrong with it.

"That's not for Vikings…" Fishlegs mumbled, dropping the bottles on a table nearby and starting to twist his fingers.

"Fishlegs… What do you mean?" Astrid was obviously curious.

"I might or might not have brought a few Dragon Sedatives with me when we moved from Berk. You see… just in case Hookfang transformed in a crazy Snotlout- Monstruos- Nightmare for good…" Fishlegs admitted.

Astrid laughed. "Well, it might be useful someday."

Fishlegs picked the right bottle and together they left the Ingerman's hut, leaving it a total mess to tidy up later.

* * *

The freezing wind cut throught Astrid's face, trying and succeeding to break through her clothes and making her skin resentfully with the cold.

Fishlegs didn't look much different. Meatlug beated her wings hardly, the Gronkle's face twisted in a funny expression.

Astrid felt grateful that Hiccup wasn't with them, facing that weather. He was still pretty weak, something they all knew, especially after the fright he'd given them a few minutes ago.

In a few moments, Stormfly and Meatlug landed outside the Clubhouse, obviously relieved with the fact that they could now rest their wings. Neither Astrid nor Fishlegs wanted to be a dragon with that weather…

They caught the sight of the door opened, the fire inside had obviously been extinguished by the storm.

"Are they crazy?!" Fishlegs exclaimed, reading Astrid's thoughts. "They need to keep Hiccup warm!"

They ran and entered the Clubhouse, Astrid ready to scold the three muttonheads that were her friends and Fishlegs ready to support her. Well…. They would've done that… this is… if there _was_ someone to hear them.

"Wha- You don't think they did… right? I mean… they wouldn't…. they're not that dumb…"

Astrid kneeled close to the same blanket that'd been supporting Hiccup's head. She passed her fingers on it and closed her palm tightly. Astrid got up dragging the fabric with her all the way up.

"Let's check on Hiccup's hut. Maybe they took him there. If not, than I have a pretty good idea on where they are and a pretty good axe to make myself clear." She declared, walking towards her Nadder waiting near the door and taking off after mounting it.

Fishlegs swallowed thickly as Astrid passed by him, her expression completely terrifying.

He looked at Meatlug and mounted the also scared Gronckle. "It-it's ok girl… she wasn't talking about us…".

Fishlegs though that bringing the Dragon Sedative too wouldn't have been such a bad idea. Astrid was as hard to handle as a dragon sometimes.

He made one last mental note: Never mess with Hiccup. He would never do such thing to one of his best friends but… it was always good to prevent an axe to the face.

Meatlug and Fishlegs were airborne.

* * *

He opened his eyes and was surprised to see more dark.

Hiccup blinked several times in order to decide if it was just him hallucinating or if it was the reality.

Annddd…. It was the reality. Great.

The boy heard a few voices and wondered if those belonged to his friends. On one side he knew who those voices belonged to, but that was his weakest side. The other one was confused and completely unaware of what was happening.

"That's not a deep voice." One mumbled.

"Yeah it is." The second complained.

"My sister's voice is deeper than that!" The first replied.

"Hey!" A third joined. "No it's not!"

"Ahhhh!... See, told ya." The first said after recovering from the fright.

"Just shut that mouth of yours, you muttonheads! I think he's waking up." The second ordered.

"Are you sure this'll work?" The first asked.

"Huhh" The third mumbled.

"It has to." The second snapped. "Now just shut up already!"

Hiccup would've found this dialogue funny if he had understood what they said.

He groaned has a huge headache started on his head. His skull aching as if Hiccup had been hitting his head on the floor or a wall made of rock for fun.

He closed his eyes to try and forget the pain trespassing his head and moved his hands to clutch it.

Hiccup opened his eyes in pure terror as he found out he couldn't; his hands were tied.

Well he started freaking even more when he found his hands tied behind his back.

 _No no no no nononono._ _Nicht. Nie. Ikke. No! It couldn't be!_

He found himself face to face with a black figure. Thanks to the darkness he couldn't see how the person was, only the outline. Thanks darkness!

Well, needless to say that he was completely shocked with what was happening.

 _But- but I was with Toothless in the stables!_

He knew he had had a nightmare but couldn't remember how it was. Hiccup hoped this to be just another bad dream, although he was pretty sure it wasn't. It felt way too real.

"Where's Toothless?" He asked.

The shady figure laughed and Hiccup tried to control his breathing. The cold of the rock ground and wall he was sitting and resting against climbed his body and he couldn't help but think about the familiar sensation he felt during two weeks and a half ( according to his friends).

"Somewhere more useful." The man said, his voice a weird deep muffled one.

"Just leave him alone!" Hiccup tried, his heart screaming and beating so fast that waves of dizziness assaulted his still aching brain. He couldn't be a captive again. He just couldn't handle that.

"Who- who are you?!" Hiccup demanded, trying to hide his shaking body and the crack on his voice. "You're not Ryker so who are you?"

"Don't worry boy. I might not be him, but I'm here by his orders." The man answered, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

Okayyy….. Creepy….

Hiccup was obviously terrified to find a weird guy that apparently worked for the Dragon Hunters that close to him; his hand on his shoulder. Because, hey, who wouldn't want to wake up to that?

"And what does Ryker want? I think I made myself pretty clear. No, I'm not telling you how to destroy the Dragon's Edge. No, I won't tell you Berk's secrets. No, I also won't tell you how to get the Dragon Eye's lenses. And yes, I keep saying he's an idiot!" Hiccup blurted, trying to put his fear aside and controlling his anger for being in that situaton again.

To his surprise a few barely noticeable giggles echoed from somewhere he couldn't see. Thanks again darkness!

"Well, then the Night Fury will pay." The man, now standing up in front of him, stated. With his new position, Hiccup couldn't see his head nor its outline, so he didn't know how tall his new enemy was.

"No! You leave him alone!" Hiccup yelled. They couldn't touch Toothless! They wouldn't! He got up in a flash; his eyes becoming watery as pure rage mixed with fear, worry, helplessness, pain and sorrow. He was an unstable feelings bomb about to explode.

Why was he here?! How did he return here?! Why couldn't he just BE? His friends would always be in constant danger because of him! Like Toothless was right now! Because of HIM!

"You do whatever you want to me but don't touch him! You hear me! I- I- Be- No- Just…" He started feeling dizzy (well, dizzy-er). His vision darkened and became blurry as tears started running down his cheeks.

Hiccup couldn't take this anymore!

"Don't touch the dragons… don- don-t- no no…." He felt himself fall backwards against the wall, hitting his injured arm on the uneven, rough cold wall.

He felt himself collapsing on the ground, his whole body shaking.

He felt someone grabbing him by his shoulders and calling his name but Hiccup couldn't stop. He had exploded.

Snotlout called his cousin. _Ohh this was a bad idea! Astrid was right! Why didn't he listen to her?_

"Hiccup!" He called. "Come on cuz! It was just us. See?" Tuffnut and Ruffnut left their hiding place and kneeled one in either side of Snotlout.

Hiccup kept shaking, crying and constantly loosing and regaining conscience.

Hookfang lit the torches on the cavern walls.

The one legged Viking looked at Snotlout and the twins in front of him, but neither that seemed to calm him down.

Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut looked at each other. What had they done?

* * *

 ***chair slowly turns* What about now? *I sit on said chair, petting a cat, darkness feeling the room* *blinks my good eye at you***

 **And this was chapter 6!**

 **Since so many of you liked that idea of the "connected stories" I'll be using it. Only in this story, The Depths of Mind, I won't do that. I really can't since if ordered like the episodes of the series, this one comes first, so there are no memories of previous fanfics.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, once again I have to admit it was pretty hard to write it. So Hot Haalpppp!**

 **Oh well, next chapter tomorrow! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiiiiii! XD  
**

 **Another chapter yay!**

 **I really hope this one to be better than the last, probably because it's a little less hot than yesterday. One of you gave me the advice to just fill something with water and put my feet inside but even the water is hot gods!**

 **Also, I don't have an actual bad eye. I have two ha! I wear two flaps, one in each eye. That's why I'm so blind to the risks of pissing you guys off with my cliffhangers and wickedness to the characters! (Just kidding tho)**

 **Enjoy your reading! XD**

* * *

"Humm…. What's happening?" Tuffnut asked, tilting his head to the right and then to the left like a curious dragon.

"We screwed up! That's what!" Snotlout despaired. He should've listened to Astrid and now he was stuck in this situation with the twins! The TWINS!

"Yeah… he looks horrible…" Ruffnut commented.

"Hiccup?" Snotlout called, trying to use a soft voice to calm his cousin. That wasn't going very well, since Snotlout wasn't exactly the caring type.

Hiccup brought his knees to his chest and tried to hide his face behind them; images of the past weeks flowing in his mind. The worst part wasn't when the Hunters inflicted physical pain to him; the worst part was the guilt that haunted him from the psychological part.

"Sorry, come on! We were just trying to help. It was all fake! Everything's ok!" Snotlout tried but to no use. On other days he would probably be an idiot and play with the fact that the future chief was crying (something he honestly never saw) but in this moment he just wanted the other boy to be ok. His cousin could be a hiccup but Snotlout had to admit, he was mentally strong. Whatever happened with the Hunters was beyond Snotlout's imagination.

"Think think think…. Snotlout think!" He thought out loud. What could possibly cheer Hiccup up?

The twins looked at each other and nodded. They launched themselves at Hiccup to involve him in a Thorston mini sandwich. However that didn't work either.

Snotlout looked at the twins and remembered Toothless carrying his convulsing rider in his paws to the Clubhouse. Toothless… Dragons! Hiccup loved dragons!

Toothless wasn't there – they might or might not have locked him in stables during the "kidnapping" while the poor dragon was asleep due to weakness and tiredness… but that also might NOT have happened!

In their defense, how was it possible to recreate a capture with the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself constantly guarding and keeping an eye on Hiccup?

Well, they didn't have Toothless but they had Hookfang and Barf and Belch there, and they were dragons.

"Guys call your dragons." Snotlout told the twins who had already given up from the hug by now.

They looked at Snotlout with their typical interrogation faces.

"Tell them to come near Hiccup. That might calm him down!" The Jorgenson explained.

For once the twins got it quickly. "Barf! Belch!" They called in sync.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout called too.

Both dragons (or are they three?) joined their riders without protesting for once, probably because they felt the tension in the air.

The Zippleback and the Monstruos Nightmare started bumping their noses in Hiccup, growling amiably.

Hiccup looked up at the dragons caressing him and for once his breathing soothed. But then he remember both the Zippleback and the Monstruos Nightmare he'd come across in the Dragon Hunter's base. He still had their blood in his hands.

The three riders risked a small smile when they noticed Hiccup calming a little.

"It's working!" Ruffnut celebrated.

Well, you know what they say, you shouldn't celebrate beforehand…

Hiccup's expression turned into an even more horrified one and Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Snotlout's smile vanished.

Hiccup looked at the dragons. They had to get away from him! He didn't want them to end up like the others of their species! "No! No! No no- Ge- get away!" He started, returning to the previous anxious state.

The dragons moved away because it didn't take a genius to understand that they were only making it all worse.

Snotlout grabbed his cousin as the boy started falling to the side, too busy trying to calm down and control the adrenaline traveling in his body to notice the ground approaching.

Suddenly heavy footsteps were heard behind them and the trio looked in said direction to find Stormfly and Meatlug finishing their landing. Astrid dismounted with her dragon still coming to a stop.

She ran towards the group and broke through them, her hands flying to Hiccup and pushing him towards her.

"What were you thinking?" She snapped, looking furiously to the idiots responsible for that. "I SAID NO!" Well, maybe furious isn't enough to describe Astrid at that moment.

"We were only trying to he-" Snotlout started only to be interrupted by the angriest Viking in the whole archipelago- Yep. This fits her better...

"Are you dumb?! Since when is this HELPING!? Right now Hiccup needs HIS FRIENDS, NOT HIS ENEMIES!" She exploded, her face becoming an angry tone of red.

Hiccup hid his face on Astrid's chest and girl didn't even feel embarrassed by that. She noticed his hands tied behind his back and her head stormed in the direction of the three guilty Vikings. If she were a dragon then they would all be on fire by now.

"Really?!" She asked in disbelief and pure rage. She had to control herself, otherwise Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut would be removing Stormfly's spines from their butts by now.

The girl's hand flew to her back, grabbing her axe and drawing it.

Snotlout who was the closest one to the weapon, covered his head with his hands, fearing the girl to cut his head off in her tantrum.

Astrid cut the rope tying Hiccup's and put the blade back in its place again.

Hiccup looked at his hands with a shocked expression. He saw them tied to a sword and a man pushing them downwards. The resistance under the weapon didn't last much and a sorrowful, painful shriek decreased until disappearing for good.

He waved his hands not knowing what exactly to do to them.

Astrid grabbed him by his shoulders. "It's just a memory Hiccup…" She said softly. "I'm right here with you…" He opened his watery green eyes and looked at her. A subconscious part of his mind started reassuring itself just by seeing her caring face.

Soon he was breathing heavily but calmer, leaning against Astrid and letting his mind wander through nothing precisely. That was better than thinking and _remembering_.

The blonde was caressing his auburn hair, something that seemed to always calm him down –kind of like the shoulder/hand thing they did to support each other- when she noticed his left arm, the one with the deep cut, bleeding again. Her eyes widened.

Snotlout and the twins watched with admiration Hiccup calming down with Astrid's touch. They also had her axe in sight just for the case…

"Fishlegs! Quickly, bring me the blanket!" The Hofferson demanded.

Fishlegs was impressively fast on his feet; grabbing the fabric from the Deadly Nadder he ran to deliver it to his friend.

Astrid supported Hiccup completely against her and ripped a piece of the soft cloth, proceeding to wrap said part around the newly opened slash.

Satisfied with that achievement, the blonde ripped another slightly bigger piece and tied it around Hiccup's neck, forming a ring big enough to support the harmed limb. The rest of the blanket went to its original purpose: keep the boy warm.

" Fishlegs and I will take Hiccup to his hut and I expect you three in Clubhouse for a little chit-chat…" Astrid said, a pinch of remorse in her already mad voice.

Snotlout swallowed thickly, much for the twins' confusion. "Does it involve a certain axe?" The Jorgenson asked, already knowing the answer.

"It always involves my axe." Astrid answered, getting up and pushing Hiccup too.

She dragged him near Stormfly and to her surprise Hiccup stopped her. "I- I can't go on St-Stormfly…" He mumbled.

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" She said, secretly taking another step forward.

Hiccup noticed that. "No! I- I can't. I won't!" He insisted.

Astrid didn't want him to end up having another attack so she suggested another thing. "Well, you can go on Meatlug. Right Fishlegs?"

"Of course!" The boy answered and Meatlug growled in a happy, encouraging way.

"Can't either…" Hiccup mumbled.

"Hookfang?" She asked.

Hiccup shook his head slowly.

Astrid couldn't believe she was suggesting it but there was no other option really. "Barf and Belch?"

"No." Hiccup answered. "Toothless only."

"Well, he's not here right now so I'll take you on Stormfly." She declared.

Hiccup tried to reliese himself from Astrid's supporting embrace but found himself too weak. "Please n-no… I don't want anything to happen to her…." He said.

"It's just a short flight Hiccup. Nothing will happen." Astrid replied and with no further warning mounted Stormfly who had laid to help her rider drag Hiccup too.

The boy started trying to jump from the Nadder but Astrid never allowed that. They flew through the set of tunnels that led to the great cavern they had left.

Soon, both dragons had landed in front of Hiccup's hut, being said boy the first to jump off the flying lizard. He almost ended with his face on the floor but Astrid was faster and grabbed him.

They headed to Hiccup's room and laid him on his bed. Fishlegs handed Astrid the sedative.

"I'll go make sure they're in the Clubhouse when you get there okay?" The chubby boy informed.

"Yes. Thanks Fishlegs. At least someone actually helps." She answered.

"I'm as angry as you are with them…. Well, maybe not as angry but… you know they were only trying to help right?" The boy said.

Astrid sighed. "Yeah. I know that. But they need to be more careful with their attempts to help."

Fishlegs agreed and headed outside, to the still raging winds.

Astrid turned her full attention to Hiccup, who looked to the other side, obviously embarrassed.

"Hey, you know none of what happened is your fault right?" She asked him.

Hiccup only looked at her, not bothering answering.

"Talking about what happened _there_ will make you feel better?" She asked. "Like the reason why you only wanted to ride Toothless?"

"I don't want to talk about it Astrid. I don't want you to know what the Hunters do out there." He said.

"Well, if you change your mind, I'm all ears okay?"

Hiccup didn't answer her.

Astrid looked outside the window and saw a small cloud of smoke rising from the stables. She knew very well why. Soon, Toothless would be here with Hiccup, because no one could keep the two separated from each other.

Reassured with that, Astrid gave Hiccup the sedative; so he could have some truly rested sleep. The boy drank it without complaining.

Astrid was about to head for the stairs when Hiccup caught her attention.

"Do- do you mind staying until I fall asleep?" Hiccup had decided to 'stop being' with the other riders- a hard decision- but every time he closed his eyes, he was back at that squalid, dark cell, and Astrid had this thing… she could always calm him.

Astrid looked at him, tenderness in her eyes. "Sure."

She sat on the bed next to Hiccup's head and started caressing his hair again. Thanks to the sedative, it wouldn't take much more time before he fell asleep, but until that she would make sure he didn't feel alone.

* * *

 **Hum…. Off to a little chit-chat with the angriest Viking in the archipelago? Well, R.I.P. Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut…**

 **Hope you liked this chapter- it's a little bigger than usual- and the next one will be published tomorrow.**

 **Also, I'll probably post a sneak peak of a chapter yet to come. Nothing that tells you much but it's something at the same time. Just because you're so amazing!**

 **Well, see ya tomorrow! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well hello there again! I really have to find other greetings since every day I say the same thing ahhh!**

 **Okay okay, as promised you can read a small sneak peak:**

 **/** ** _"What about you? You believe me right?" He asked the blonde._**

 ** _"_** ** _All those times you….you had attacks… it was all fake? Everything we went through together, you- you faked it?" She asked, her blue eyes facing the ground._**

 ** _"_** ** _Of course not! I- I'm not working with the Dragon Hunters! I promise! I would never hurt a dragon-" He said, stopping abruptly as memories filled his mind, especially a certain one in which his hands pushed a sword downwards. "I- I-"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Your look says it all." The blonde answered running out of the place, she couldn't contain the sobs any longer._**

 ** _"_** ** _Astrid wait!" He tried, grabbing the bars of his cell but to no use. /_**

 **I'm still not sure I should've done this but I though you guys deserved it.**

 **So yeah, that's it! Enjoy your reading and see ya down there! XD**

* * *

"Please don't kill us…" Snotlout begged "Wait… please don't kill me… you can kill them if you want to."

"Hahaha yeah…" Tuffnut laughed. "Wait what?"

Astrid paced back and forth in front of Snotlout and the twins who had, thanks to Fishlegs, arrived at the Clubhouse a little before her.

"Hum… what's she doing?" Ruffnut asked. "I though she called us for a little chit-chat. I personally have no idea what that means." Ruffnut shrugged her shoulders.

"She's probably deciding how to kill us… and I think she'll start by… YOU!" Tuffnut whispered in Snotlout's ear, literally screaming the last part.

Snotlout screamed, either because of the possibility of him being Astrid's first victim or just because Tuffnut yelled REALLY loud REALLY close to his ear. Still, it's most likely to be the first option.

Astrid obviously heard the Thorston's shout but kept pacing back and forth, Fishlegs looked at Meatlug obviously worried with his friend, because while the other three riders believed that the blonde was trying to choose between throwing them to the Screaming Death's mouth or simply abandoning them on Changewing Island with the Changewings, Fishlegs knew what she was so worried about; WHO she was so worried about.

"Hum… Astrid?" Fishlegs called slowly, fearing the girl to throw an axe to his face if frightened.

Astrid was pushed aside from her thoughts. She noticed the others looking at her. Snotlout's face transmitted the idea of 'I'm too beautiful to die!'. The twins looked bored which made Astrid wonder for how long they were waiting. Fishlegs studied her and as if he could read her mind the boy mouthed a "I'll go check on him for you" and took off with Meatlug. Astrid thanked him before the boy was airborne and turned her attention to the three muttonheads in front of her.

"What am I going to do with you guys?" She sighed. Of course, she often scolded them but it was Hiccup who usually did most of that part.

"You could drop Ruffnut on the Screaming Death mouth!" The male twin suggested.

"Hey!" Ruffnut complained, elbowing her brother "Leave Tuffnut to the Changewings instead!"

Snotlout swallowed thickly. Okkaay… that was a little creepy. He had thought about the same options.

Astrid looked at them; her expression showed clearly that she had already thought about that scenario before.

Snotlout swallowed again.

"I'll ask again. What were you thinking?!" Astrid asked for the umpteenth time- most of the other times had been in her head, trying to find out how someone could be that stupid.

"We were just trying to help!" Snotlout tried.

"Well if only you made it worse!" She answered.

"Hey! If we try to do something you always complain but if we don't do anything at all, you complain about that too!" Ruffnut shouted.

"We all want Hiccup to recover, not just you Astrid!" Snotlout said.

"But you should be more careful and listen to us!" Astrid answered. "We don't even know what happened to him! He doesn't say a word and thanks to you, headstrongs, I don't think he will soon!

"Look, I know it's not easy to understand us, mainly Ruffnut gods! She's so confusing sometimes- Ow!" Tuffnut was interrupted by his sister's fist. "Okay okay! But try to follow my logic here, missy. Hiccup Haddock was kidnapped by Dragon Hunters right? But!... but but but but, since Toothless Night Fury was with him when that happened, Hiccup Haddock only trusts Toothless Nightfury! See, that's why he didn't want go with any other dragon!"

"That doesn't make any-" Snotlout started, only for Astrid to interrupt him.

"Actually that makes sense!" She greeted.

"Wow! I should feel this more often! What is it again? Accomplishment?" The male twin laughed. " Apart from that it was actually really easy to understand this. It's the exact same logic of when I eat lots of Yak stewed and then-"

"No no no nonono! I want to sleep tonight thank you very much!" Snotlout interrupted much for Astrid and Ruffnut's relief.

"Hum…? I was just going to say tha-" Tuffnut tried to continue but Snotlout used his hands to cover his own ears and started singing a _lalalalalalalala._

Thankfully Fishlegs arrived again and the subject changed.

"How's he?" Astrid asked.

"He's sleeping. The sedative will last some good hours." The boy answered.

Astrid released a long breath, and looked at the others again.

"What is she thinking about now?" Ruffnut asked rising an eyebrow.

Astrid couldn't help but think about Hiccup. What he told her, 'I don't want you to know what the Hunters do out there' was ringing in her mind. She couldn't help but remember he's despair a few minutes ago, the fact that he didn't want to ride any other dragon but Toothless… sure he always preferred to ride the Night Fury, they were best friends after all but he was never afraid to fly on other species. Actually he was the enthusiastic of the group when the theme was dragons (Fishlegs too but the Ingerman was often scared by the new species). Astrid had seen something in his eyes; it was not fear… it was… guilt?

The female twin caught her attention and Astrid turned to answer. "Your punishment." She answred simply, earning the horrified looks of her friends.

Suddenly a voice called her from the sky along with a strong, constant breeze.

Fishlegs' face turned to a shy, worried smile and the others just looked up, their eyes widening. Astrid looked behind her to see Stoick mounting on Skullcrusher. The chief of Berk and his dragon landed and the big man dismounted walking towards them with a calm face although the black bags and his tired eyes revealed nothing else than worry.

"Stoick! Hi chief! Hi chief! Chief hi! Hum…." Fishlegs greeted.

Stoick looked at him and said hello too although his eyes searched the place, memorizing the faces and the rider's positions. The bit of hope he had in his eyes disappeared as he noticed Astrid on the leader's position.

"Punishment? For what?" The Haddock asked.

Astrid was still recovering from the shock. Stoick was here uh oh…

"Oh hum… since you're the chief, Chief…. and a father…. It's probably better if you don't know…" She said glancing at her friends pale faces. Fishlegs shook his head feverishly, Snotlout seemed a ghost who's color had fallen from his face to the ground and even the twins were aware of the trouble they were in.

Stoick looked at her suspiciously.

"I'll just finish with them and then we can talk ok chief?" She tried and luckily Stoick was way more worried about his son to care about what the other had done.

Astrid turned to her friends again and an idea popped in her mind. She wanted to be with Hiccup but being the acting leader and having her own duties and responsibilities didn't help at all. Beside she now had Stoick to take care of. "You three are going to do my chores." She announced.

"What? Why?! You can't do tha-" Snotlout complained but stopped when Astrid glanced at Stoick studying them.

Fishlegs gave her a piece of paper and charcoal from Meatlug's saddle and she wrote a list of things the others were going to do for her.

Snotlout seemed to be holding his complains and the twins weren't understanding anything.

"Fishlegs would you mind checking on them from time to time?" She asked and the boy agreed with it.

"Good. You can go then. And hurry. At night the weather gets even worse." Astrid declared.

"What are we supposed to do really?" Ruffnut asked, starting to follow Snotlout.

"Am I supposed to know? They all speak in riddles!" Tuffnut answered mounting his half of the Zippleback and taking off after Hookfang. Meatlug and Fishlegs hot on their tale.

"Any sign of Hiccup?" Stoick called from behind her and the blonde turned on her heels. "Or is he still missing?"

"Actually he's not." Astrid couldn't help a smile.

"What? Since when? And why didn't you warn me?" Stoick asked, hope had returned to his eyes.

"Basically one week ago, I even wrote a letter yesterday when I finally had time but a Terrible Terror would never fly through this weather and there were some… little inconveniences…. "

Stoick's eyes widened."Where's Hiccup?" He asked not even trying to hide the worry in his voice.

* * *

Skullcrusher and Stormfly both landed in front of Hiccup's hut. Stoick literally jumped from his still landing dragon and ran for the hut. He was about to literally break the wood door when Astrid blocked his way.

"He's sleeping sir… Maybe it's better to enter slowly…. Hiccup needs all the rest he can get…" She didn't want to worry the poor man but saying this was better than letting him break everything in his path and scare Hiccup. She didn't want Stoick to testify one of the boy's attacks.

The man nodded and she got out of his path. Gently and being extra careful but not less worried, Berk's chief opened the door and stepped inside; Astrid right behind him.

They headed upstairs and as soon as Hiccup entered their camp of vision, so did a growling, protective Night Fury.

As soon as he realized that the two intruders were Stoick an Astrid and not the bad men Toothless guarded his teeth but kept blocking the way between them to his rider. Stoick petted his head and the black dragon felt that there was no threat. He had just woken up from a nightmare and heard people opening the door. He wanted to protect Hiccup.

Stoick looked in the bed's direction and was surprised to see Astrid already there, checking Hiccup's temperature. The girl had stayed until he fell asleep and a bit after that. She was so afraid to leave him and then returning to find an empty bed. She couldn't forget the day Hiccup finally appeared and passed out in her arms. The times he screamed during his sleep. The times he woke up startled just to be claimed by unconsciousness right away. When she held him convulsing in her arms... The state he was in after the twins and Snotlout had tried to 'help'.

She found Stoick right next to her, kneeling near Hiccup's head and passing a hand on the boy's auburn hair. "Oh son, what happened to you?"

The father looked all over his son. From the several minor cuts all over him and his face to the wounded arm supported by the fabric Astrid placed around the boy's neck. Astrid didn't know if she should feel relieved with the fact that his broken ribs couldn't be seen or if that was actually bad to be grateful for.

Stoick looked at a bottle on a table near the bed and his eyes widened after reading what was written (more like carved) in the recipient. He looked at Astrid who was still scanning the sleeping boy. The Chief wanted explanations. And he was going to get them.

* * *

 **Uh oh… ALERT! "Smad" Stoick! That can't be good. If Astrid tells him what those three idiots did I'm pretty sure they will be outcasted hehehe**

 **Okay, the action will start after the next chapter most likely.**

 **Well, here I am saying the very same thing in every chapter… Hope you liked it! And since it's Friday next chapter will be on Monday!**

 **See ya there! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yellow!**

 **So here's another chapter and another first notes saying the same things. I really need to make something up to write up here.**

 **As always I wish you a great time reading and hope my work to please you. I try really hard to improve it every day.**

 **Well, let's skip the rambling, shall we?**

 **Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Astrid rolled on her bed. She looked at her window and the sky outside: dark with hundreds of shiny stars. She rolled again; sleep was the one missing now.

On other days the girl would get up and just go out for a flight with Stormfly, ending up by finding Hiccup and Toothless doing the same for the same reasons: they couldn't fall asleep.

On the weeks he'd been missing she would get up and do the same, only without him this time. Then the boy had appeared suddenly, and instead of a flight she would get up and go check him out, this if she wasn't in his hut taking care of him already.

In spite of doing any of these things this night, Astrid didn't even bother getting up. She was too tired for a flight or a walk and since Stoick was sleeping on Hiccup's hut she wasn't going to just show up there like: Hey Chief, I'm just going to watch your son sleep. I know you're here and all but I decided that appearing in the middle of the night without asking was a good idea… for me of course.

She sighed and rolled again. Why couldn't she just sleep?

Astrid tried to stay still, maybe she would eventually doss that way.

Result: An even more accelerated mind.

Tired of this battle with sleep, one that she wouldn't win most likely, Astrid focused on her thoughts.

She found herself repeating Hiccup's words and moves.

First, why didn't he want to mount any other dragon? Well, Tuffnut's explanation made sense… but something told Astrid that it wasn't the right motive. She couldn't forget Hiccup's eyes, he was usually pretty hard to decipher -since he hid his emotions for 15 years and that became a bad habit of his; Astrid hated when she couldn't know how he felt,-but the blonde could've sworn seeing guilt there, along with hurt, sadness and fear of course. But why guilt?

Second, he seemed to be trying to isolate himself, like he was trying to put the other riders away. But if that was true, then why did he ask her to stay with him until he fell asleep? Astrid couldn't forget this feeling… that it was a goodbye….

She shook that feeling away. No! It was just the grief and worries his disappearance caused on her.

Third, why wasn't Hiccup telling them any of what happened? At first Astrid thought it could be embarrassment but that idea was put apart after just being with him for a while.

After that came the long talk she'd had with Stoick. He wanted to know everything. Well, so did she…Astrid told him everything that happened and that she knew (apart from the Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut incident because even if they were terrible sometimes, Astrid liked her friends alive).

She didn't even notice her eyelids closing with a sudden wave of tiredness. Maybe thinking about her problems at night was better than just put them aside and try (and fail) to sleep.

* * *

"Morning Chief." Astrid greeted while entering the Clubhouse for Breakfast. The others looked at her, probably surprised to see her there. Lately her breakfasts had consisted of a plate of Hiccup dedication along with a mug of pure obsession. Translating: She would hurry to go check on the boy every morning.

"Morning lass" The man greeted back.

"How's Hiccup?" She asked out of the blue.

"Still sleeping. Wasn't the sedative too much?" The Haddock asked.

Astrid looked at Fishlegs who, noticing this, squeezed his sandwich so hard that it ended up flying up and falling down, right on Snotlout's head.

"Hu- hum…. Oh sorry!" The boy cried.

"I'm sure sir" Astrid answered their guest who was looking at the scene slightly confused. Well, his son had some… peculiar friends.

"Well, I look forward to see him awake." The chief answered.

Astrid sat down and held her bread, finally bringing it to her mouth and preparing to bite it.

"Hum…. Guys?" Tuffnut called from where he was sitting next to his sister.

"Not now Tuff." Astrid answered as her stomach complained with a loud growl, the fact of being empty.

"Yeah…. But-" The male twin tried again.

"Not NOW Tuff." Snotlout complained, trying to get himself cleaned from Fishlegs' flying sandwich. "Kinda in a problem here!"

" Do you think it'll take too long until he wak-" Stoick started.

"Guys!" Tuffnut called.

"You don't interrupt the chief Tuffnut!" Fishlegs snapped.

"Thank you Fishlegs. As I was sayin'…. Astrid, do you think it'll take him too long to wake up?" The Viking Chief asked.

Astrid was about to answer the anxious man when Tuffnut called once again. "Guys you should really-"

He didn't need to finish when all eyes were glued to the door and the sky outside, the figure of a black dragon passed in front of the entrance high on the sky.

"Tuffnut! You're facing the door! Why didn't you say something?!" Astrid snapped, dropping her breakfast and racing to the platform outside to get a better view.

"Oh so NOW I didn't say something!" The Thorston complained, receiving and elbow from his twin sister.

"Just shut up already!" She demanded and pushed him by one arm to get outside just like all the others.

"Oh so NOW I have to shut up! I'm getting confused!" The boy complained for the last time.

"Am I the only one who just… I don't know… wants to SQUEEZE THE LIVING YAK OUT OF HIM?!" Snotlout exploded, pointing to Hiccup on the sky. "No offense chief…"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut rose their hands.

"I d-" Ruffnut started only to be interrupted by Fishlegs.

"It was a rhetorical question!" The boy explained.

"Oh no! Not that again!" The twins yelled in sync.

"Argghh! What is he doing up there?! He's supposed to be resting and healing his injuries! Not flying and making them even worse!" Astrid snapped, ignoring her friends and heading towards Stormfly to go get Hiccup.

A firm, strong hand secured her and Astrid turned around to find the owner of the hand on her shoulder.

"Let him be." Stoick said calmly. "You wouldn't stop him even if you wanted to. Believe me lass, he would only do it later when you're not seeing him. You want him to talk, let him clear up his mind, and there's no better way for Hiccup to do that than flying."

Astrid wanted to protest but Stoick didn't let her.

"You're a good friend to him Astrid, but so is Toothless. He'll know when to stop his stubborn rider. Hiccup's in good hands."

"Hum…. Sir. I believe you meant… good paws. You see, Toothless doesn-" Tuffnut started, appearing on the Chief's side suddenly.

"Yes Tuffnut. I see." He answered simply because with the twins there really isn't another option.

Astrid looked at the black silhouette flying in circles around the Edge and sighed.

* * *

Toothless' paws touched the platform in front of Hiccup's hut and the owner of said hut dismounted slowly; his ribs and arm were still aching but staying bedridden with all those thoughts wasn't an option.

Hiccup pushed his front door and stepped inside, completely embedded in thoughts like he'd been the whole day.

Toothless walked in after him and the boy closed the door, turning around in the direction of the stairs.

He had barely looked in said direction when a mostly orange blur hurried in his direction, holding him in such a tight embrace that the poor young rider found his legs hanging in the air.

-Maxi Haddock was hugging Mini Haddock-

"Humph Da- d-dad- mhnmm" Hiccup mumbled, feeling his eyes stinging with tears due to: 1) Not being able to breathe; 2) His constantly cracking ribs; 3) His arm; 4) Not being able to breathe again; and 5) His dad was there?

Stoick must've realized this because he quickly released his son, opting by holding him by his shoulders since the boy had turned pale with the _bone crushing_ hug. Oh the irony…

"Sorry son!" The father shouted immediately. Hiccup just tried to control his breathing which with broken ribs, was as easy as making a Thunderdrum listen to you.

"Thank Thor you're alright son! Oh I forgot how cuddly you were!" The big, muscular man commented.

Hiccup realized that Astrid was leaning against a table behind them and his cheeks turned so red that a tomato would envy him. The blonde was still mad at him about the fact that he'd been flying all day when he should be bedridden.

"What happened Hiccup? Did they hurt you? Well, I'm so dumb… of course they did! Those Dragon Hunters…. This means war!"

Hiccup almost jumped when he heard the word started with 'w'. "N- nnno. No war nee- needed." He spat, still clutching his injuries in soft circles. This made Toothless rap his tail around the boys' feet (foot and metal leg actually) and place his head so close to Stoick that the man could feel his hot breathing. The black dragon's eyes narrowed in misgiving.

"But look at you son! What did they want?" Stoick asked, completely blinded by his paternal panic.

"I'm ok dad. Now I'll go upstairs." Hiccup informed; his expression becoming a cold one when a bunch of memories assaulted him. He wanted to just unburden with his father or Astrid but it was better this way.

"Wait Hiccup…. You can tell me whatever you want son. What happened there? You shouldn't keep that to yourself." Stoick tried.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hiccup answered, forcing his darkest glare.

"But-" Stoick started.

"No."

"Son, I order you to tell me what's bothering you." The man demanded. He just wanted to help his son, and it was in moments like this that he wished Valka, his deceased wife and Hiccup's mother was there.

"You are not making me talk! I didn't in worse situations and I won't now!" Hiccup exploded, walking angrily towards the stairs and climbing them, leaving a perplexed father and an agape best friend behind.

Toothless followed his rider and soon not even his tail could be seen; the place was filled with tension.

The chief opened the door and stormed outside, he wasn't mad at Hiccup for yelling at him like that (something that never happened and that made him realize how bad the Hunters must've been). He was mostly mad at himself, for being the worst father a son could have.

Astrid's steps soon joined him outside.

"It's not your fault sir." She said. "He's been this different lately, using the same expression and the same glare with the same theme."

Stoick remembered himself that he was the chief, and the chief is supposed to be strong. "Well, I hope him to listen to you at least."

"Ha, I doubt that. He listens to no one." That was the answer he got.

"Still, he always looks for you for strength. You are both two stubborn youths. You have that in common."

"Oh he's way more than me, believe me chief." Astrid replied.

"Keep my boy safe lass." Stoick said, whistling to Skullcrusher.

"Hum… you're not staying?" She asked.

"I wanted to but I left Gobber as the acting Chief and… I'm done with baby-girls-named-Magnus- problems."

Astrid held this huge feeling of yelling at the chief that his son needed him but he actually had a point there.

Skullcrusher landed in front of them and the chief mounted the Rumblehorn.

"Warn me if something happens Astrid. Keep an eye on my boy for me." The man demanded.

Astrid din't even need to be told that. "I will sir."

"I'll visit often." Berk's chief and his dragon were airborne and Astrid watched as the sad/ worried father disappeared in the horizon.

She then looked at the hut behind her and sighed. These were going to be long days.

* * *

 **WOW Dark!Hiccup. Things are getting ugly! Why? Everything shall be revealed at its time. *philosopher voice***

 **Okiiii. This was chapter 9. After this one, there'll be number 10 and the action (and more angst hehe) shall start on number 11. This story will probably have the same number of chapters as Flying To Never Stand Still, more or less.**

 **I hope you liked it and… next chapter tomorrow. Also with tomorrow's chapter there'll be a BIG WARNING that I'm not proud of in the notes, so please don't forget to read them tomorrow.**

 **See ya XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Helloooooo and sorry….**

 **I know I was supposed to update yesterday but I had just started writing the chapter when there was an "emergency" (everything turned out ok in the end thankfully). Well I'm glad everything ended well but it took all day and I couldn't finish the chapter. *sob***

 **That's basically it. Oh and PLEASE read the WARNING down there. I'm hating myself so much right now for it but…. There's nothing I can to really.**

 **Oh well, I really hope you to enjoy this chapter 10 that is basically a "time jump" to connect the previous chapters with the next ones.**

 **Good reading! XD**

* * *

"Ryker!" Viggo called from his office-like tent.

The older man out of the two hurried to attend his young brother calls.

"Yes Viggo?" He answered as soon as his head broke through the fabrics hanging loosely from upwards, providing some privacy for what and those inside.

"What do you see?" The younger asked, glancing at an hourglass resting on his desk; the thin sand falling from the upper side to the other.

"It's sand falling inside glass…" Ryker replied, obviously not amused at the realization that another philosophic moment was coming.

"Exactly. But do you know what they have in common?"

"Why don't you just go straight to the point?" Ryker complained.

"It's a matter of time, brother." Viggo answered. "Sand can become glass. So they're basically the very same element. But…. While sand is easily shapeable and easily slips through your fingers…. glass can be easily broken."

Ryker watched as his brother pushed the hourglass with a simple but effective move of fingers. As soon as the upper part of the object touched the desk below, it cracked in several small pieces of shiny material.

Viggo glanced at his older and obviously mindless brother and sighed. "You see, if you can't fight the sand, fight the glass. All you need to do is heat the durable, shapeable characteristics of the first to bring its the fragile, breakable side out."

Ryker kept looking at the broken hourglass, sometimes glancing at Viggo.

 _It's coming…. Just a little longer…,_ Viggo though studying his brother's thinking face. The man seemed ready to have a cramp in the brain.

"Oh I see… the boy." Ryker finally got there.

"Exactly brother." Viggo answered, ignoring the irritating amount of time the other Grimborn had taken to get to the point. "Sometimes, you can even glue the broken pieces." He added, walking slowly to the chair behind the desk and sitting there, approaching his face to the fallen, broken object. He passed a finger on the smithereens of glass. "However, you can't in others."

Ryker allowed himself a huge grin. "Shall I prepare some ships and men?"

"No. You shall prepare the whole armada. Leave a few men here to guard the base but gather all the others. We'll make it this time."

"Yes Viggo." Ryker said, leaving his brother's tent to go prepare the men, ships and arsenal.

Viggo circled the finger around the broken hourglass, ignoring the small cuts the pieces of sharp glass left on the edge of his finger.

With a determined move he grabbed the small object and turned it upside down, the side with sand became the upper one.

Vigo's eyes scanned the thin sand falling to the broken part; the material was soon breaking through the broken side of the glass, heaping itself on the desk's surface.

"Soon, Hiccup Haddock. Soon." He mumbled.

* * *

 **~ a couple days after Stoick left~**

The twins left their hut with a guilty grin on their faces.

This was one of those moments in which they wished they had more arms, as the only two they were born with carried tons of pranking materials. They had had lots of free time lately since Hiccup hadn't given them things to do so… yeah pranking.

It wasn't only because they were the twins and that's what they enjoyed doing. As Berk's pranksters the siblings had decided that some good pranks could cheer the others up. The tension and grief in the air was so heavy that it was truly admiring the fact that they weren't laying on the floor, fighting to get up thanks to the heavy, negative forces hanging in the air.

So there they were, running with ink, buckets, some weapons like spears and basically anything else that could create a prank wordy of Ruffnut and Tuffnut's attention.

As they ran their eyes caught the sight of Hiccup and Toothless slowly leaving their hut. Perfect! They actually needed him to sharpen the spears and they could convince him to help them with the pranks. Who knew? Maybe he would feel better after that!

"Hey H!" Ruffnut called.

Hiccup looked towards them and his eyes widened.

"Can you sharpen our spears?!" Tuffnut asked as they raced on the platform, constantly stumbling on the long cables f the weapons and fighting to hold the rest of the things in their arms.

Hiccup quickly took a look at Toothless' tailfin and hurried to mount the dragon.

"Wait no!" Ruffnut shouted as soon as she understood what he was doing. "You don't have to sharpen them if you don't want to! Let's prank Snotlout inste-" She didn't finish it.

At the same time that the twins arrived near the other boy, Hiccup and Toothless took off.

Tuffnut dropped everything he had in his arms and placed his hands around his mouth. "Maybe he didn't hear…. HEY H! HOW ABOUT WE PRANK SNOTLOUT- Ow!" Ruffnut elbowed him, the things she carried falling to the floor too.

"Hey! Shut up bro. If Snotlout hears that he'll ruin the prank!" She complained.

"I didn't yell that loud! You're the one who yells loud!"

"No. You're the one who yells loud."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!- Wait what?"

* * *

 **~Another couple of days after~**

Snotlout sat in the Clubhouse. He leaned against Hookfang and pushed his helmet over his face. It was the middle of the afternoon, might as well get some sleep right? If you're Snotlout then yes.

He moved to a better position and started snoring. He was about to fall asleep when footsteps were heard and he didn't resist looking at the person when the familiar _thump, clang, thump, clang, thum, clang_ rang in his head.

He watched as Hiccup quickly walked inside the building, grabbing somethings here, anther ones here. He grabbed so many food that Snotlout wondered if he was going to feed the entire Jorgenson family.

Unless… uh oh. Not again you won't.

You see, even with his injuries Hiccup was constantly flying with Toothless. Astrid had warned everyone to try and stop him if possible because the girl was almost having a nervous breakdown. Nanning Hiccup was…. What's the word…. Oh yeah. IMPOSSIBLE.

Another important information. You see, these flights started as short ones but by now Hiccup and Toothless would disappear whole days!

By the way the one legged boy filled the saddlebag it was painfully obvious that e was about to go for another 'short flight to clear thoughts'.

Well Snotlout was done with his cousin. Hiccup was constantly running away from everyone, ignoring them, hiding from them and they didn't even know what in the name of THOR happened for sure for him to act like that.

"Where do you think you're going!?" He asked the skinny boy.

Hiccup ignored his cousin and focused on hurrying up.

"Hey! I'm talking with you!" Snotlout yelled.

Hiccup simply closed the saddlebag and walked in Toothless' direction.

Snotlout grabed him by one arm, accidentally choosing the injured one.

"Ahh!" Hiccup cried.

"Oh! Sorry!" Snotlout replied. "But where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere." Hiccup answered drily.

"Somewhere? Somewhere! You should be healing and being our leader! Not goofing off all day!"

Hiccup turned to face Snotlout who almost jumped backwards. "Goofing off?! You think I'm goofing off? Well, news flash, I'm not a lazy ass like you!"

Snotlout swallowed. Well… he wasn't expecting THAT to come out of Hiccup.

"I'm just trying to help you!"

"Well, you shouldn't. I don't need your help! And what I'm doing is none of your business!" Hiccup exploded, imidiatly regretting everything he said at the sight of Snotlout's expression. No! He couldn't feel pity. He had to do this. It was for the gang's good.

Hiccup mounted Toothless and took off to the clouds, where his dark, painful memories couln't hit him.

* * *

 **~one week and a half after Stoick's departure~**

Fishlegs was so excited that he even had the hiccups.

Why was he so excited? Dragons.

The Ingerman had just discovered the Night Terrors preferential direction when it came to habitats and flying. Specifically, that species was attracted by the northwest so if they ever migrate that would be the most probable direction.

Fishlegs spotted Hiccup walking slowly with Toothless by his side. The boy was leaning on the Night Fury as if walking was a hard task.

"Oh my Thor Hiccup! Hiccup!" Fishlegs called. This was a big discovery and Hiccup was his geeking pal so the chubby boy couldn't even control himself.

Faster than thought possible, Fishlegs arrived near Hiccup who kept walking, trying his best to ignore his friend. Oh… he wanted to talk to him so much…

 _I can't even image if it was one of your friend_ s in your place…. Neither can you, I trust…, Viggo's words started echoing inside Hiccup's skull.

"You're not going to believe this! So, thanks to Ruff and Tuff.. and I can't believe I'm saying this… Meatlug and I noticed that every time they scared one of the Night Terrors he would fly towards Northeast! Can you believe it! This is something to add to the Book of Dragons oh oh oh! It's so exciting!... Are you hearing me Hiccup?" Fishlegs blurted while following his friend who kept walking supporting his right side on Toothless.

Hiccup resisted the will to just look at Fishlegs and talk about the boy's new discovery.

"Are you feeling ok?" Fishlegs asked. " Have you been flying all day again? Hiccup, you know that's bad for your ribs! You-" He didn't finish because, lost in the conversation, Fishlegs didn't even notice that they had arrived at the Haddock's hut and that said boy had now closed the door on his face.

Fishlegs sighed.

* * *

 **~two weeks after Stoick's visit~**

Astrid was having the worst weeks of her life. Main cause: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

He'd been so isolated! Hiding from everyone, even from Astrid! Ignoring everyone, even Astrid! Doing what he wanted, especially what Astrid told him to do (usually NOT to do)!

Hiccup was now completely closed. Closed and far away from her; from Astrid.

And now? Now he had just come back from another long flight. This time he was going to listen to her!

The blonde knocked on the door of his hut. No one opened the door. She knocked again. No one. Maybe he wasn't here after all.

Suddenly she heard a loud noise coming from inside the place and her newly formed assumption was proved wrong.

Astrid opened the door. She couldn't have cared less about Hiccup's privacy at that moment. She was more worried about his stupidity!

After breaking inside the girl caught a glimpse of the back door closing shut. Oh, so this was how he wanted to play it? Very well then.

Astrid hurried outside and mounted Stormfly.

"Come on girl! Let's get'em!" She encouraged her Deadly Nadder, who took off after the black silhouette of the Night Fury and his rider.

* * *

They landed in the middle of the forest, the same place they'd seen the Night Fury land. Astrid looked around and studied the place. She was surrounded by high trees, something completely normal since they were in the middle of the forest. Besides the giant plants, some giant boulders the seize of a dragon were the only thing there.

"Hiccup?" She called, noticing Toothless' tailfin bad hidden behind one of the boulders.

"Hiccup what's going on?" She asked but he didn't answer her. Oh and he wanted to so badly. Out of everyone in the group Astrid was going to be the hardest one to deal with.

"Look, whatever's going on we can deal with it. Together. Like we always do." She tried again and Hiccup almost broke.

"You've been ignoring us. Everyone's even more worried. Come on! Why are you doing this?" Astrid stepped towards the boulders and stopped when Hiccup spoke.

"Go away Astrid." The girl noticed the crack in his voice and that disturbed her even more.

"I won't. We're a team Hiccup! You have to understand that sometimes you can't make it all on your own!" She answered.

No answer.

"Just talk to me! We're friends… you can always count on me." She added.

"Maybe I…. I don't…. maybe I don't want to be friends with you anymore." Hiccup blurted.

"What?" Astrid froze. "I- I don't believe that!"

"Just go Astrid. Leave. It's better if you guys go back to Berk." Hiccup continued.

What was he talking about?

"And what? You'll take care of the Edge all by yourself?"

"I've made my mind." Hiccup lied. He didn't make his mind and he didn't want to lose the only friends he ever had besides Toothless. He didn't want to lose Astrid. He didn't want to be alone again. But what he wanted or didn't want didn't matter. What matter was his friends' safety. Astrid's safety.

"And you think we'll just do what you want? We're all grown up. We think and act by ourselves." Astrid shouted back.

"I'm your leader."

"Oh so now you use that card!?" Astrid commented. He NEVER used the I'm the leader card.

"Astrid-" Hiccup started.

"Fine! We'll leave. I'LL LEAVE. But only, and mark my words, ONLY if you have the guts to get out of there and tell me with a straight face that you don't want to be friends with us anymore. With ME anymore." Astrid declared.

For a long moment no one spoke, no one moved. Even the forest quieted down. The wind shook the tree tops, making the leaves dance untiringly. Astrid listened to that comforting, relaxing melody and was already assuming that she'd won this discussion when a different sound caught her attention.

Hiccup walked from behind the boulder and stopped in front of Astrid, a good distance between the two. The blonde immediately walked towards the boy with a sudden, uncontrollable will to just take him in her arms and make everything ok. However she was inches away from him when he finally spoke.

"I- I don't want…. I-…. I don't want to be friends with you anymore." Hiccup said, his voice trembling and trying (but failing) to hide the sobs.

Astrid looked at him with pure terror. He said it. Almost crying, closing his fists so much that his knuckles had turned white but he said it. Hiccup said IT.

She stared at him, a mix of feelings growing inside her. She stared at him but he didn't look her in the eyes, his look focusing on the ground and the ground only.

"I- I- hum… I-I'll tell the… the others we're… leaving right away." Astrid informed, staring blankly at the ground too. What was it with the grass!?

Glancing at the boy in front of her one last time, Astrid turned around and started walking towards Stormfly in long shuffling steps, a part of her still hoping to hear him regretting his previous words.

It didn't happen.

Astrid mouted Stormfly, who screeched at her riders, obviously feeling the mess both her and Hiccup were. Toothless cooed sadly. He didn't want to see the others and specially Astrid go. Something he liked so much about that human girl was the fact that she always put some sense in his rider's head and above all, made him happy. Toothless didn't want that to end. He wanted Hiccup happy!

With a bit of hesitation, the blue Deadly Nadder took off.

* * *

 **WOW… I'm feeling bad now. Maybe I should listen to Because I'm Happy while writing instead of the songs I listen to. This is way too depressing…. And heart breaking!**

 **I hope this chapter doesn't sound weird but I wanted to create the notion that time was passing and how things were between the gang.**

 **Ok, so here's the WARNING I'm not proud of:**

 **-I've been killing my brain and trying to find ways to avoid this but there's none really.**

 **As you know, I post everyday (except for yesterday cough cough) but unfortunately my schedule is going to become IMPOSSIBLY busy! (and it doesn't take a genius to know why…** **). So, since I love writing and I love providing you stuff to read I'll do my best to write the fastest I can whenever I have the slightest break or free time. So, starting next week (this Friday I won't be able to post either by the way), I won't post every day and many times it'll take about a week to update.**

 **SO PLEASE don't think I abandoned the stories and fanfiction and writing. I won't abandon YOU! And I'll do my best to post quickly!**

 **I'll be VERY busy and writing will take longer and I'm really sorry. I didn't want this to happen but there's nothing I can do. Maybe by Christmas time I'll be able to post like I've been doing (everyday) for a week or two but until next summer this is how it's going to work.**

 **I'll inform you all over the time about the schedule updates.**

 **If you have any other question about the new schedule feel free to PM me and I'll answer you.**

 **Next chapter tomorrow, see ya there! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyyyyy Awesomenesses!**

 **Chapter 11 is here, and it wants to be read! Sorry for only posting today's but I was about to post it when my device ran out of battery. All of a sudden! Can you believe it. Today's I only had time now so... Yeah.**

 **I tried my best on this one to compensate the fact that I won't be posting every day and less times a week. Sometimes not even for a whole week (on the busy times. Well, busier.)**

 **Enjoy reading and see ya down there! XD**

* * *

"Hey Astrid…" Snotlout called.

"Humm?" Astrid mumbled in response, completely lost in her thoughts. Hiccup's words had hurt, A LOT.

"Care to explain… I don't know…." He touched his head with a finger repeatedly, an intrigued expression on his face. "… the reason why…. WE'RE DUMPING OUR STUFF IN A FREACKIN' HOLE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FREACKIN' FOREST!" He exploded. There goes the intrigued expression…

"Yeah… you said we were leaving to Berk." Fishlegs commented.

"We are." Astrid answered.

"What's with the riddles?!" Tuffnut cried, falling to his knees.

"We ARE leaving to Berk…. This is, for Hiccup, we're leaving…" She said.

"Which means we're not…" Fishlegs understood.

"Exactly." She answered, giving Stormfly the command 'go get some foliage. Yes, she thaught her dragon that. You never know when Hiccup's going to lose his mind and you'll end up dumping your stuff in the forest to pretend you just left to Berk.

"Can someone…" Ruffnut started, confusion draining out of her eyes like a waterfall.

"Astrid said we were leaving because Hiccup wanted us to but we'll stay here and keep an eye on him." Fishlegs explained.

"So we're basically spying H?" Ruffnut asked.

"No… no no…" Fishlegs laughed, his gaze stopping in the sky, questioning himself if they were or not. "Of course not…. No… Welllllll maybe… I guess so…"

"We are." Astrid translated.

"Wooohoooo! Thorston detectives are back again!" Tuffnut celebrated.

"Maybe the Thorston detectives should make less noise." Snotlout snapped while Hookfang lowered himself so the boy could access the saddlebags with his stuff inside. "Do I really have to put my stuff in this hole?" He complained.

"It's not just ANY hole. It's the STUFF-PIT!" The twins corrected in sync. "So treat him with respect!" Ok… it was moments like this that proved that they were twins.

Snotlout stared at them agape. He couldn't understand how they said the very same things at the very same time! Putting his admiration aside he turned to the hole. "Here sir…" He said with disdain towards the pit, proceeding to throw his saddlebags inside.

Stormfly appeared with the foliage and Astrid scratched her neck. "Good girl." She thanked the dragon who squeaked happily. Grabbing the several branches and leaves, Astrid plugged the hole, camouflaging the things inside.

"There." She said, her hands on her hips.

Why a hole? Hiccup could be… different… but one thing Astrid knew for sure. His keen eyes were still sharp and he would obviously notice the stuff in the forest. They were supposedly flying to Berk now, not hiding on the Edge's forest.

"What now?" Snotlout asked, bored as always. The boy was sitting on Hookfang's saddle, polishing one of the dragon's horns with one finger. Standing on his feet like everyone else was apparently too laborious.

"Now we do what were here for. We watch Hiccup, see what he does in our absence and try to find out why he's like that." The blonde answered.

"I don't know if I ready to see all that!" The Jorgenson despaired.

Both Astrid and Fishlegs face palmed. No they didn't combine it.

"Not that…" Fishlegs mumbled.

"Look do you want to help your cousin or what?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah…" Snotlout answered.

"Well here's your chance of doing that without screwing up like last time." She finished.

Snotlout swallowed. He still couldn't forget Hiccup's scared face that day.

"What are you all waiting then?!" He shouted.

They started walking through the trees, each dragon behind his rider. Flying would be much easier, but it would also ruin it all.

"Oh and this doesn't mean I care about Hiccup. Got it?" Snotlout commented while walking.

"Yeah… we are all aware of that." Astrid answered.

* * *

"Hmmpppff… he's just walking around! Doing nothing!" Snotlout complained.

"Just keep quiet." Astrid snapped from where she was laying on the ground, her hands (including the one holding a spyglass) were standing in the edge of the cliff. The other riders laid in the same position next to each other.

She brought the object to one of her blue eyes and pointed it to Hiccup who soon appeared walking inside the circle of expanded image.

For once, Astrid didn't have the slightest clue on what he was doing. For what she was seeing, he seemed a one legged soul wandering around with no certain course, just like the ones in the books Gobber used to read the children of Berk at night. Astrid never understood how that was the right story to read while Nanning kids, but she never really questioned it; Snotlout's frightened look was worth it.

Hiccup kept walking on the Edge's platforms. Toothless cooed worriedly at his rider who noticing this stopped on his tracks and kneeled in front of the black dragon, taking its head in his hands to pet it.

However Toothless cooed again. Hiccup started telling him something and Astrid cursed not being able to hear it. She would need another place but it was too risky to get up and look for it at that moment.

She tried to read his lips but it didn't work. Oh the shock….

"What's he doing now?" Fishlegs asked.

"He's…" Astrid started.

"He's what? You're the one with the spyglass Astrid!" Snoutlout complained.

Astrid forgot how to actually talk as a huge tightness in her heart started to grow.

Hiccup was now leaning his head against Toothless who wrapped his tail around the rider in a comforting, supportive way. From the boy's forest green eyes several tears were constantly escaping, rolling down his cheek until falling off his chin to the ground.

Astrid resisted her own instinct of getting up and just go there, hug him and tell him everything was okay. She couldn't stand… that.

She watched for what felt like hours, the other riders were constantly asking what she was seeing but Astrid just didn't seem to find the words. Snotlout once tried to steal the glassy object from her grip but she was stronger and didn't let him get it. She didn't want the others to see Hiccup like that; especially Snotlout.

Hiccup stared at his hands in disgust. He'd been doing that a lot and Astrid bit her lip with both curiosity and worry. What was wrong with them?

Still sobbing he clenched his fists and got up, leaning on Toothless who helped more than necessary.

They were about to start walking again when the Night Fury perked his ears up after looking to the horizon. Hiccup must've noticed it too because, after squinting his eyes in an attempt to see what was wrong, he reached for his own spyglass and studied the spot where the sea touched the sky.

Astrid too looked there and was surprised by a dot on the horizon. Ships, there were ships approaching, probably one day and a half away but they were approaching. And she had a pretty good idea on who they were; the same men who took the sweet Hiccup from her.

 _Looks like it's your lucky day fists; you'll have what you want._

A sudden realization assaulted her mind. If the Dragon Hunters were here and she knew it was them… how would Hiccup react?

"Uh oh…" She let out.

"Uh oh? What does that mean uh oh?" Snotlout freaked out in his typical what-troubles-are-we-going-to-face-next face.

"The Dragon Hunters are approaching. They're still pretty far but since it's not that hard to see them I'd say they brought the whole armada."

Fishlegs started crying with his typical oh oh oh's but Snotlout spoke louder.

"Well we gotta do something. Hiccup can't defend the Edge on his own!" He declared.

Astrid noticed the slight different tone when he said "Hiccup can't", as if he'd finally found something Hiccup couldn't do after a long search, but decided to ignore it. She was more worried with the boy down there.

Hiccup's hands was completely shaking and Astrid wondered how in the name of Thor didn't he stick the spyglass inside his left eye.

He lowered the object and held it with such a tight grip that the blonde watching Hiccup feared it to break suddenly. However, Astrid was surprised to see him guarding the spyglass and mounting Toothless.

"Hum… Astrid? Is that Toothless flying towards the dot we want to avoid?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah." She answered agape, removing her spyglass from her right eye and looking directly at the silhouette on the sky.

"Nice! This is a whole new level of craziness!" Tuffnut celebrated.

"Hiccup is totally coming to our side!" Ruffnut joined.

"More like, he's going to send himself and Toothless to the OTHER side." Snotlout corrected worriedly.

"I don't understand. I thought he would hide or just have another attack. Not fly off towards the DANGER!" Fishlegs exclaimed, waving his arms helplessly.

"Hiccup always flies to danger." Snotlout deadpanned.

"I though he wouldn't this time.I mean those are the guys who apparently tortured him. So why?" Fishlegs replied.

"I guess there's only one way to find out" Astrid started. "We'll fly above the clouds. Sure we won't be able to hear it but one of us will sometimes peek out of the clouds." She finished pointing to the sky and getting up.

* * *

Soon the riders had arrived at the clouds above the armada.

"Can we be the ones peeking please! Pleasepleaseplease!" The twins literally begged.

"Just because we can't hear them doesn't mean they can't hear you. Toothless has a good ear remember?" Fishlegs snapped. "Besides I think it's fair enough if it's Astrid listening."

"Oh…" The twins muttered.

"Thanks Fishlegs." Astrid said. "Now keep quiet, we don't want anyone to know we're here." She finished, giving Stormfly the hand sign to dive and the Nadder did so.

Astrid found herself covered by the clouds' density and she couldn't help but remember the first time she actually felt them: the flight she had with Hiccup on Toothless.

She found herself at the end of the humid density and stopped. Climbing down Stormfly, Astrid held herself to her dragon's talons and told her to fly a little lower.

If seen from the ships it would've been funny to see a blonde head breaking out from the clouds but thankfully no one noticed her.

Hiccup had landed on the deck of the main ship, the one right under Astrid, and listened to Viggo without dismounting Toothless. Unfortunately the blonde couldn't see their expressions but it was enough to make out some words as the wind muffled another.

" Think about it… your potential… hunt…. no one would…" That's what she got from Viggo and it was enough to understand that they were trying to recruit Hiccup.

A big gust didn't let her hear Hiccup's answer but she noticed Viggo laughing and walking forward, towards Berk's heir.

The man placed a hand right where Hiccup had his cut on the arm but the boy didn't even stir. Two options: either he was acting like a tuff man or the Dragon Hunter was being careful. Each one? Well... she couldn't see their expressions, especially Hiccups gods! With those bangs!

Blood was reaching her head and turning it as red as a tomato, resulting on a headache, so Astrid returned to the clouds where she waited a little in a better position.

Soon she was feeling better and hang herself head down, her braid pointing to the ocean. The clouds imidiately got out of her eyes.

"… joining us." She heard Viggo say and laughed mentally, already guessing Hiccup's words.

"Yes." The boy said simply and Astrid forgot how to breath. What did he just say? Y-Yes?

She watched as Hiccup clicked his prosthetic and although it was impossible to see, noticed him giving a grin to Viggo and Ryker. With that he took off towards the Edge and Astrid barely had time to hide again before anyone saw her.

Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins watched a blue Deadly Nadder breaking out of the cloud level with a VERY pale (even with all the blood that had reached her head) rider mounted on its back.

" Hum… Astrid. Are you ok?" Fishlegs asked.

"Mhnmm" She mumbled, her eyes widened and the grip on the saddle leaving her knuckles completely white.

"Yeah… you look like you just saw a ghost." Snotlout commented.

"Was there a ghost!?" Ruffnut asked.

"I wanna see it!" Tuffnut shouted.

"Mhnmhmm." Astrid mumbled again.

"What?" Snotlout asked.

"Hi-Hiccup. He- he- he's working…. Hiccup's working f-for the Dragon Hunters…" The blonde blurted.

Suddenly, they all seemed to have seen a ghost.

* * *

 ***swallows* I- I don't know what happened up there. I- I swear. I wrote something completely different an- and *swallows* It had butterflies, rainbows and elves throwing up happiness! *swallows again* Ok who's framing me? Huh?**

 **Forgetting the friendly mushroom that just blowed up, up there, I reaallllllyyy hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **As you are already warned of I don't know when the next chapter will be posted but I'll give my best to update at least two times next week. Maybe more. I'm sorry again… *cries in a corner again***

 **Well, see ya next chapter. And don't worry I won't abandon you nor fanfiction. XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyyy!**

 **Gods! How I missed using the same thing to greet you! *puts hands on hips***

 **I'm sorry for taking a whole week to post but I have absolutely no time and a lot of will to write. Also this is an adaptation week (and the following one most likely) and I'm studying the best days and moments to write.**

 **Sooo… that's it. Also, I really missed you guys and often found myself thinking about you and the fanfic.**

 **Ok, just read it already. Here I am rambling when all you wanna do is read it.**

 **PS: Thanks for all the wonderful follows, favorites and… REVIEWS! YOU ARE SO SWEET! and deadly…**

 **Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Let's start with the good part: The Edge had cells in its tunnels.

Let's continue with the not so good one: The cells were now caging Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, supposed leader of the Dragon Riders and Berk's heir.

The gang sat in the tunnels, in the biggest one to be more specific. Astrid's head rested against the rock cold wall but it was truly wandering around in memories.

Snotlout threw a rock against the wall in front of him and grabbed it before it fell to the ground, repeatedly. The twins were fighting with their thumbs while Fishlegs looked desperately for comfort in Meatlug. All the other dragons were laying besides their riders, skeptical because of the tension in the air and the approaching boats on the horizon.

This is… most of them because while they were next to their humans, Toothless was constantly struggling to get rid of the muzzle around his mouth and break from the cell separating him from his unconscious rider.

Yes. Unconscious.

It happens that the riders had tried to stop Hiccup from reaching the Edge. While Stormfly took hold of Toothless, Hookfang had grabbed Hiccup in his claws. Unfortunately he'd forgotten of Hiccup's cracked ribs and still healing arm so the boy ended up unconscious from the sudden pain.

First, they weren't trying to hurt him, the riders just wanted to transport him to the cells and make sure that what Astrid heard was a misunderstood.

Second, Toothless wasn't supposed to be caged but the dragon started acting extremely protective over Hiccup and would free him for sure.

Third, the Hunters were close now. Being unconscious for the rest of the afternoon and night, Hiccup gave the riders time to prepare the Edge even if only a bit. Unfortunately, their enemies would reach the base in a few hours.

Astrid's thoughts were interrupted by a low groan and she instantly got up. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of Hiccup writhing in pain, his unconscious self, clutching the broken bones on his torso.

She couldn't help it. It was in her veins the worry about Hiccup. Being him the good or the bad one, Dragon Rider or Dragon Hunter. She just couldn't believe he had switched sides. After all, he'd been the one to end the 300 years' war because killing and hurting dragons was wrong. How could he have changed? But then again, the Dragon Hunters had probably tortured him so much that he ended up disrupting somehow.

The other riders shot to their feet and quickly gathered around the cell, Astrid however stayed behind fearing the truth yet to come.

Hiccup blinked several times and let a muffled scream of pain when he tried to sit against the cell bars. Wait- Cell bars?

At first he despaired, mainly because the last time he was in a cell it was everything but pleasant. "What?" He groaned, noticing his friends outside the bars. "You were supposed to be in Berk. Wha- Listen guys I don't want to go through that 'fake kidnapping' again."

"Of course you don't." Snotlout answered, his voice full of anger.

Hiccup looked at him, noticing the strange tone in his voice.

"Just like you don't want us here so you can be with your new friends." The Jorgenson declared.

"Wha- What new friends?" Hiccup asked looking to the side suddenly when a loud coo caught his attention. A few cells next to his, there was Toothless, his mouth restrained by a muzzle. "Toothless! What?" The boy shouted.

New word of the year for Hiccup: What?

"Don't start with your speeches and words of wisdom and excuses mister!" Ruffnut exploded. "You know very well who!"

"Who did that?" Hiccup demanded, literally jumping to his feet and falling against the bars of the cell at his side. All he could think of was Toothless.

"You did that!" Snotlout replied.

"What? No I didn't!" Hiccup yelled, he was done with being confused. He was done with that stupid pain. He was done with waking up in locked places!

"Yeah you did Hiccup! Or should I say…. Dragon Hunter?" Snotlout argued.

Hiccup blinked several times and supported his weight on one of the horizontal bars. It was kind of like the ones in the Stables but thinner, with less spaces (a person couldn't get out of it) and made of Gronckle Iron. "What?" He laughed, something he hadn't done in ages.

"We all new this day would come…" Tuffnut mumbled.

"Wait? Are you serious? Guys come one!" Hiccup tried when he realized it was NOT a joke.

Snotlout and Ruffnut were completely red of anger. Tuffnut seemed more worried with calming his sister. Fishlegs and Astrid apparently found the floor much more interesting.

 _Gods Astrid!,_ Hiccup though. _What was she thinking now?_

"I am NOT working for the Dragon Hunters guys! What gave you that idea?!" He tried again. They could only be joking! "Fishlegs! Come on!"

"A- Astrid heard you and Viggo. How could you Hiccup?" The chubby boy answered, not daring to look at his friend (er… ex-friend) in the face.

"Astrid?" Hiccup mumbled as if the name had suddenly become weird and dry in his mouth. "A-Astrid. You heard it all wrong!"

Astrid dared to look at him and almost choked on a sob when she saw those pleading, painful forest green eyes she loved so much. Those two shining green spheres were probably what she loved the most in the whole world. That and everything attached to them.

"Tell them you heard it wrong! Tell them!... Te-tell…. Me." Hiccup grabbed the bars of the cell.

"Tuffnut go check on the other invasores." She muttered dryly.

The male twin, for once, hurried to do as he was told.

Hiccup mouthed her words, focusing on a specific one. _Other. Other…. She thinks of me as an enemy!_

"Astrid!" He called. "I am NOT a Dragon Hunter! Listen guys, why would I work with the men who tortured me?"

"Oh so NOW you finally admitted they tortured you. Funny! Last time I- no wait!- Last time we all checked, you didn't want to tell us what happened! And do you know why it's funny Hiccup?" Snotlout started. "Because in the exact moment we find out what really happened, you come up with the torture excuse."

"I JUST DIDN'T WANT YOU GUYS TO GO THROUGHT THE SAME!" Hiccup answered through clenched teeth.

"By what? Telling us?" Fishlegs said.

"You- you don't understand…" Hiccup muttered, hiding his face in his hands with a tired sigh.

"Oh sooo pa-lease, LEADER. Include us, because you sure know how." Snotlout played.

"Snotlout, save me from your sarcasm." Hiccup replied.

"And why is that? You're too weak to handle it? Just like you were to tell us the truth or just finish our existence. No no…. maybe you were too weak to see Viggo killing us or selling us like slaves in THE WHATEVER MARKET?"

"Snotlout, I AM NOT WORKING FOR VIGGO! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO FOR YOU TO BELIEVE ME!?" Hiccup almost cried. He felt betrayed by his friends, how could they even think…. believe, that he was working with… arghh.

"Was that why you sent us to Berk?" Astrid asked with no expression. "Was that why you didn't want to be friends with me- with us anymore?"

Hiccup looked at her like a small Terrible Terror looking at a Titan Wing Deathsong.

"I asked you a question, Hiccup." She said.

"N…. No."

"Then why was it?" The blonde asked again.

"I- I huh…. I can't… I can't tell you. I… I don't want to." The Haddock muttered.

Suddenly, Tuffnut broke through the entrance of the tunnel, heaving untiringly.

"Hum… guys?" He started. "I think we should… it would be good to see all the destruction but… if we don't stop them now…" The male Thorston finished with a pass of his pointing finger on his own throat and then a shrug of shoulders. "It's just an idea thought. I still like the destruction part."

The gang started walking to their dragons but Hiccup stopped them.

"Wait! You- You have to let me go and help you!" He almost begged.

"You-" Snotlout started, walking over to Hiccup and pointing an accusatory finger at his chest. "You will stay right here!"

Hiccup yelped in pain from the rude movement of the other boy. The pain from his aching ribs filled every single inch of his chest and back.

"Snotlout!" Astrid involuntarily snapped when she heard Hiccup's yelp.

Snotlout looked at his cousin and Hiccup noticed a bit of guilt behind the anger in his eyes. "Sorry…" The Jorgenson muttered before walking to Hookfang and flying after the other riders to the sunlight outside.

Astrid was now the only one standing there.

Hiccup scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously. This situation was the or one of the most unreal that had ever happened to him. Then again, he did have some kind of karma for bad situations…

Astrid walked towards his cell with a straight face.

"I- I can't believe this…" Hiccup muttered.

He watched as Astrid checked if his cell was properly locked and motioned to leave. However, Hiccup was faster and passing an arm through the bars, gently grabbed her wrist.

Astrid froze but didn't look at him.

"Please… I-" Hiccup started. "You know that's not the truth right?"

Astrid released her wrist from his grip with a sudden move.

" Astrid, you have to-"

"I'm not your friend anymore remember Hiccup?" She answered.

For a long moment the only sound in the air was Toothless trying to get to Hiccup (and the boy's heart shattering and falling at his feet).

"Ha… and I was going to ask… _What about you? You believe me right?" He sarcastically asked the blonde. "But it's not worth it, is it?"_

 _"All those times you….you had attacks… it was all fake? Everything we went through together, you- you faked it?" She asked, her blue eyes facing the ground, ignoring his previous question._

 _"Of course not! I- I'm not working with the Dragon Hunters! I promise! I would never hurt a dragon-" He said, stopping abruptly as memories filled his mind, especially a certain one in which his hands pushed a sword downwards. "I- I-"_

 _"Your look says it all." The blonde answered running out of the place, she couldn't contain the sobs any longer._

 _"Astrid wait!" He tried, grabbing the bars of his cell but to no use. "It's suicide if you go! I- I can't let you go through… I-" By this moment, his knuckles were completely white._

 _"_ _Why would you even care? We're stran-strangers now remember?" Astrid answered while mounting Stormfly in the tunnel next to that one; her voice full of grief, anger and cracks._

 _Hiccup rested his head against the bars of his cell._

 _He couldn't let his friends go through the same thing he went through. That's what Viggo wanted and what Hiccup'd been having nightmares with._

 _And even if they weren't captured… it was a suicidal mission. Facing a whole armada? Be captured or be killed._

 _And if there was someone who deserved it then it was him, not his friends who, even believing that he was part of the Dragon Hunters now, had been there with him when he needed them. They had tried their best to help him and Hiccup had treated them so bad…. all because he'd been too afraid._

 _Another crazy idea assaulted his mind and Hiccup looked to Toothless. All he had to do was to get out of there first._

 _If it's to be suicidal, then suicidal it shall be_ _, he though._

* * *

 _ **Suicidal like… this chapter you see. A suicidal mission because I shall run for dear life from the mob of angry you's now.**_

 _ **I'm sorry for taking so much time but it really was an adaptation week and I'm studding the days to see when I have more time (or time at all) to write.**_

 _ **I don't apologize for the feels in the chapter tho.**_

 _ **Hehehe…. I better run now… or fly.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be here the sooner I can. See ya there! XD**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyy. New chapter yay! I'm so happy!**

 **You might find weird me posting during the weekend but it's happening. I manages to and this will probably happen more often.**

 **Well, I leave you with this chapter, there's not much to say so either.**

 **Wish you a great reading time! I'm not responsible for your feels. XD**

 **PS: there might be more mistake. I usually write on my computer bug I had to do it on the phone so yeah, autocorrector and clumsy fingers lol**

Five dragons flew on the sky.

A whole armada sailed on the sea.

Four dragons, five Dragon Riders.

A total of about 35 ships, a LOT of Dragon Hunters.

Astrid led the group to battle, flying on the front of the 'v' formation.

They were aware of their HUGE disadvantage when compared to their enemy but still, they flew forward. It wasn't easy mainly because the one usually leading them wasn't Astrid but Hiccup. Astrid felt a bit lost but pushed that feeling aside. She was a shield-madden. The best shield-madden in Berk at her age. She was a Dragon Rider. One of the best. She didn't...need...Hiccup...right? That was what she was born for: war. Then why did she feel so insecure?

One way or another they had finally reached the fleet sailing even more near the Edge. Sure, it was also considerably away from the outpost but they weren't going to just sit down and wait until the Hunters reached their island. Besides it would be easier to just defeat them if they were still concentrated on the ships.

As soon as the gang arrived near the ships, the Dragon Hunters started attacking them. Needless to say that Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut counterattacked.

The battle also known as suicidal mission had started.

"Fishlegs!" Astrid called over to the boy "You take the South side! Snotlout, you and the twins will converge attacks on the middle from East to Weast! I'll take the North!"

"On it!" The other riders answered, flying in their own directions while avoiding several angry arrows and boulders.

Astrid focused her attack on the front of the fleet. Stormfly flew downwards in a tight dive and blasted a ship into oblivion. The soldiers on it jumped off board and swam in the direction of the nearest ship. "Stormfly spine shot!" The blonde ordered her Nadder who did as she was told with a quick, well effectuated move of tale. The spines pierced through the deck of one of the middle ships and the wooden boat shook as sea water started flowing to its inside.

Fishlegs dodged as more dragon root arrows were shot and Meatlug barely missed one of them. Well, being the slowest dragon of the group didn't help but that also didn't stop them from doing a lot of damage. The Gronckle swallowed a boulder with easy and a content growl as she continued her lunge towards one of the ships in the South edge of the fleet formation.

The Dragon Hunters in there realized this and between shouts and orders towards each other managed to point several crossbows at the boy. "Meatlug, drop!" Fishlegs screamed just in time for the crossbows were shot and its arrows bolted in the direction of the pair. Meatlug and Fishlegs fell downwards and disappeared from view. However, just when the Hunters were about to start celebrating, the boy and his dragon appeared from under the deck's level and blasted their ship that obviously started to sink.

Snotlout and Hookfang were on fire….literally.

The two had opted by the indiscreet approach apparently. Instead of trying to surprise their enemies, Hookgang had lit himself up probably because he and his rider were done with hiding and methodical attacks. Snotlout was still pretty affected by his cousin's betrayal. This mirrored on Hookfang's behavior.

The Jorgenson and the Nightmare dodged several bunches of arrows and nets and with a tight turn they flew above a couple ships blasting here and there. Hookfang's flaming wings barely missed the sails of the closest boats but the fire covering his scales was fast enough to pass to the sails that started burning furiously, earning several screams from the occupants of said ships.

The twins… well, the twins were having the time of their lives; at least at that moment. The two siblings were on the East side of the fleet, kind of crossing fire with Hookfang and Snotlout on the West. Barf and Belch were not on fire literally but they were the ones wiping out more soldiers and ships. Why would that be? While Ruffnut released the gas, Tuffnut released the sparks.

Several balls of pure fire were shot one after the other.

Several soldiers jumped off deck one after the other.

If seen from afar, the area of the battle between the two forces was a complete chaos with burning, sinking ships, several walls and balls of fire appearing and disappearing on the sky. Screams of fear, of surprise, orders and warnings could be heard from both sides.

Soon the riders were working with perfect sync, backing each other up. Astrid made Stormfly shoot more spines and several blasts at a group of Hunters and took a moment to study the scenery.

They'd been blasting and fighting for so long now that the dragons were starting to get tired and there still were too many ships to defeat. The Riders were seriously outnumbered (especially without a Night Fury).

The twins were starting to slow down and Ruffnut had a net around her and Barf's head. Fishlegs and Meatlug were getting extremely slow and the poor Gronckle didn't even have stomach nor energy to swallow boulders anymore. Hookfang had extinguished his flames and Stormfly was getting slower on her barrel rolls and dives.

They were losing. The fleet had such a tight formation that the ships in the middle were practically safe from enemy fire but allowed to fire towards the riders. The ships were so close in fact that a soldier almost could jump from a ship to another: a problem that combined forces with the Rider's outnumbered one.

Astrid stopped Stormfly in midair and stared at the wide splotch of brown and red on the greenish blue of the sea. It was obvious that they would never make it. Their intrudors even kept advancing, slowly sailing towards the Edge's shores!

Vigo and Ryker stood on the main ship, right in the middle of the fleet. The youngest Grimborn smiled at the sight of Astrid's expression while Ryker kept giving orders to the men. His plan was working. _No Hiccup, no Night Fury. Only a broken team of youths flying dragons._

Astrid watched her friends barely escaping the Hunter's attacks. They were giving their best but not even that was enought. There were just too many to take care of and not even with Berk's A team the battle would be won easily.

The youths of Berk were loosing and it had been Astrid to lead them to their end. It had been Astrid to guide her friends to this suicidal mission like Hiccup'd called.

The blonde tried to focus and think of a plan, she wasn't one to give up! She wasn't, but their fate was cruely visible and even the most stubborn Viking warrior would see it. That and the whole Hiccup situation was affecting her. In fact, it was affecting all the riders.

She noticed Viggo smiling down there and a realization assaulted her mind. That was exactly what he wanted, to break them from the inside. Recruiting their leader would leave them way too fragile and smached to win. It would happen just like it was happening now. They were being crushed like a grape. Viggo was right, because even in the middle of the battle Astrid's mind was constantly wandering around in memories of Hiccup.

"We don't stand a chance..." She blurted unconsciously for the fleet was now extremly, dangerously close to one of the beaches of their outpost.

Astrid however was too lost in her thoughts to notice a hidden archer shoot an arrow towards her, aiming straight to her chest.

At the same time Snotlout and Hookfang were caught in the trajectory of a recently shot net.

Fishlegs and Meatlug were embraced by another boulder and the poor Gronckle barely managed to swallow it. With the sudden shakeup Fishlegs was thrown off Meatlug's saddle.

The twins had just avoided a bunch of arrows when another one was shot, leaving no space nor time to even think about dodging it.

Astrid caught all this in the corner of her blue eyes before realizing that she too, was about to be defeated. With no time to even move out of the way of the arrow she embraced herself for the hit.

A loud, clangorous scream echoed on the sky.

Astrid opened her eyes in a flash, just in time to see a black, blurry, impossibly fast silhouette flying right in front of her, so close she wondered how on Thor's beards they didn't touch.

The fact was that she never met the arrow.

The black figure kept flying, escorted by its unique chant. With an explosion of purple, the net that was about to meet Snotlout and Hookfang disappeared. Fishlegs found himself back on Meatlug and with three more hissing, purple blasts one after the other, the twins were freed from their fate with the arrows.

"Not on my watch!" Hiccup announced, laying even more on Toothless and preparing himself as the Night Fury flew upwards for a loop right above the fleet.

The Riders subconsciously backed off a little at the sight of the supposedly caged Hiccup and Toothless. The men on the ships stopped everything for a moment, watching as the Night Fury flew higher and higher in the sky. Ryker stopped giving orders to his soldiers for everyone had stopped. Viggo's smile was nowhere to be seen.

 _Time to get suicidal…_ Hiccup though as Toothless started flying down.

"Guys!" Astrid called over the wind. All the other riders looked at her and got the message. _Time to keep the hunters busy._

The dragons started blasting the edges of the formation and hitting the water on purpose too. No one knew what Hiccup was planning on doing but in the heat of the moment they all knew that whatever was coming was crazy (by the way he was diving from the sky) and their instinct told them to do that.

The fleet was embedded in water vapor and almost disappeared. Toothless shoot three more plasma blasts from his spot in the sky.

Suddenly they reached the fleet and the black dragon faced his stomach to the sea, soaring over it for a moment before disappearing in the water vapor too. Hiccup grabbed the four cans he'd brought with him and checked the ones attached to Toothless' saddle.

"Time for a nap!" He yelled before jumping in the air as soon as they were covered by the white water clouds.

Everyone held their breath while the duo soared right between the ships' masts. Everyone this is... apart from the twins who started cheering for Hiccup and Toothless, their supposed betrayal completely forgotten.

His flight suit allowed him to soar above the decks although it was hard to see where he was going thanks to the water fog. Hiccup pressed the top of the cans and just like Toothless' ones were doing by themselves, a cloud of white substance started involving the Hunters as the duo passed. Hiccup tried not to breath the stuff he was spraying in the air and Toothless did the same.

Silence. Even the twins were quiet by now.

A nerve wrecking moment of pure suspanse in which all the war cries had stopped and the Haddock and the Night Fury were nowhere to be seen, followed next.

Then and all of a sudden, the riders watched as the dragon and rider appeared back from the vapor. Hiccup struggled to mount Toothless again.

The water in the air started disappearing since there were no more dragons blasting the water and what the riders saw next was... confusing, reassuring and from another world at the same time.

The Dragon Hunters coughed effortlessly. Most of the men layed on the decks having a nice and deep moment of rest apparently. Other tried to cover their mouths and noses with their own clothes. Viggo and Ryker had probably taken cover from whatever Hiccup had done because the two leaders were nowhere to be seen.

Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins celebrated in midair their victory while their foes' desperated attempt to retreat provided a marvelous sight.

Hunters knocked down each other when they suddenly fell on the decks, joining their comrades in a peaceful, dead to the world sleep. The few men on foot struggled to turn the boats to the horizon direction. It was hilarious to see soldiers like them acting like chickens.

Soon and strugling to, the fleet vanished on the horizon leaving the riders laughting to death.

It was insane but they did it! All of a sudden they had done it!

Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut ignored the wreckage on the sea and the fact that there was a lot of work to do in order to remove them from there. This was a celebration time! A time to celebrate the fact that they were all alive.

"Dragon's Edge, Dragon's Edge oy oy oy!" Snotlout sang.

"We did it girl!" Fishlegs celebrated, hugging Meatlug in the process (Meatlug licked him back more than necessary).

The twins bashed their heads together just like Barf and Belch and Astrid couldn't help but smile. Everyone was so happy, celebrating their victory upon a whole fleet!

Astrid looked at Hiccup. They couldn't have done that without him and that made her realize how wrong they'd been. Hiccup would never change sides. It just wasn't in his nature. What'd happened was all Viggo's doing and now Astrid felt bad about doubting him.

While the others celebrated Hiccup was strangely calm, his eyes seemed unfocus. The Hofferson gasped when she noticed blood drainning down his nose and from the corner of his mouth.

"Hiccup?" She called.

Hiccup started coughing and the girl widened her eyes. He was coughing blood.

"Hiccup!" She called again. The celebration ended when, after hearing the worry on Astrid's voice, the others looked at Hiccup.

His vision became blurry and started darkening now that the adrenaline peak was over. That was NOT good- a big-he-was-on-a-dragon-that-couldn't-fly-by-himself good. His shaking hands tried to reach and clutch his back, the spot where pain was coming from but he found that he couldn't even think.

Hiccup felt lightheaded and his eyelids threatned to close so, with his last strenghts, he turned Toothless and flew as fast as possible towards the Edge, leaving the others' anxious, muffled calls behind.

In a flash they were going down. In another flash Toothless had been tossed to one side, Hiccup flew from his saddle and landed on another.

Astrid landed Stormfly near the Dome and jumped from her saddle, her boots touching the green grass and leading her in big, hysterical steps. She caught sight of the black dragon still shaking his head to recover from the sudden crash as she literaly flew to Hiccup.

He was laying with his face on the grass, completely motionless. From his back a Dragon Hunter arrow could be seen, its arrow head disappearing inside the boy's skin.

Astrid fell on her knees right next to him and gasped. That arrow. He'd flown right in the middle of the fleet but she was sure that arrow was the one about to hit her.

"Hiccup!" She cried.

 _Astrid you're so stupid!_ She though. She was never hit because Hiccup took it for her. She should've noticed it before but then again, he was shot on the back and she only saw his front most of the time. That and he flew really fast.

With shaking hands Astrid grabbed the arrow's cable and removed it from her friend, earning a painful cry from him.

She twisted Hiccup's shirt and used the knur of fabric to cover the wound near his right ribs and placed her hands on it to apply pressure. She almost threw up at the sight of HIS blood that should be INSIDE not OUTSIDE on her hands!

The rest of the gang ran in the direction of their two friends but stopped dead in their tracks after seeing Astrid tossing an arrow to the side. Even the twins understood what that meant. It took a lot of concentration and focus to NOT run in their direction but to go gather some cloths, water and other healing products.

Astrid turned Hiccup on his back so that his weight could be on her hands which she though would help stop the bleeding. His face was pale and his unfocused forest green eyes were fighting to stay open.

She fought her instinct to shout at him for being so dam reckless and selfless and hugged him tighter.

"Hiccup!" She called. "Hey come on, you gotta stay awake ok?" The last thing she wanted was him falling asleep because after loosing so much blood he could never 'wake up again'.

Hiccup locked eyes with her and coughed more blood. "Mnhhhm..." He groaned.

"Yes yes, I know! Just stay with me ok? Don't fall asleep Hiccup!" Astrid almost yelled while shaking him.

Toothless came running towards them and after smelling his rider, shook his head in disgust. The Night Fury cooed sadly.

Hiccup's eyes landed on his dragon and the corner of his red mouth formed a faint smile.

He closed his eyes on purpose.

"Hiccup! Come on! All you gotta do is fight a little longer! Just stay awake!" Astrid literaly begged, shaking the boy so fast that his eyes opened again. "You can't sleep. Please, for me?"

Hiccup looked at her blurry form. He wasn't one to hold grudges or to at least show them. He always hid his feelings, his hurtful thoughs. No matter what someone'd done he always acted in a "it's ok, I understand your motives... yes it's perfectly fine... what, of course I'm not hurt..." way.

This time he was done with it. He was mad his friends, but he was even more mad at Astrid, for not believing him. Maybe mad wasn't the right word because he never stayed mad at Astrid for that long ... more like hurt. How could they even think that he would become a Dragon Hunter for Thor's sake!?

His lighthheadness became even worse and Hiccup's line of though didn't make sense anymore. The world started spinning and he knew it was useless to fight against the tiredness. He stopped fighting it, he didn't want to fight anymore. So what if he ended up by never waking up again after that? It didn't matter. He was so tired.

And hurt. He was hurt with the gang but mainly with the one hugging him at the moment. The one with such a comfortable embrace. Even though they doubted him, Hiccup'd gone to their rescue, sacraficing himself for Astrid and still, he regreted nothing.

"Hiccup!" Astrid kept calling.

He looked at her one last time before closing his eyes much for Astrid's surprise and pure horror. _He's not even trying to live!_ She realised.

She and Toothless forgot how to breath when Hiccup went limp.

 **\\(0_0)/ No nononono it wasn't me who wrote this again! I swear! You must chase after the one who did! And I'm not your person believe me! I swear someone keeps changing my happy chapters to a mess of feels!**

 **Poor Hiccup... I completly support his feelings. I mean, we never saw him sharing that people actually hurt him! That boy must have a limit! How can he just put it all behind his back and live with stuff like that?**

 **Sorry again, for taking way too much time for my own good but it's been really hard to write. I miss those days in which I basically write everyday! Writing is life! HTTYD is life ahh!**

 **I hope you "enjoyed" reading this chapter! See ya next one (soon if it depende on me)! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiiiiii there! XD**

 **Here's another chater yay! Btw it's probably the third to last chapter more or less.**

 **So… oh yeah! The apology! Sorry for taking so long…. 2 weeks wow… I'm embarrassed; but it has been truly hard to find time to write and yesterday, when it was finally ready I had no internet so… sad story.**

 **Well, to compensate you I believe that this chapter is bigger than usual!**

 **The parts in italic are a poem which I DO NOT OWN! I repeat, DO NOT OWN! It's just that right after writing the last chapter I came across this poem by MAYA ANGELOU and was like: "Gods! This is so perfect! I shall use it on a chapter!" And it connected really well with The Depths of Mind so that's what I did. It's called The** **Caged Bird** **.**

 **WARNING:** **It might be confusing but that's exactly what I want. Being the third to last chapter, you'll understand why next chapter or the one after that (the last).**

 **Wish you a great reading! XD**

xxxxxxx

 _A free bird leaps  
On the back of the wind  
And floats downstream  
Till the current ends  
And dips his wing  
On the orange sun rays  
And dares to claim the sky_

He sat up brushing his eyes and yawning satisfied. It'd been a long while since he'd last slept that well.  
Toothless perked his head up to look at his rider happily.  
"Oh... Morning bud." Hiccup greeted after hearing a content growl.

He opened his eyes just to be blinded by the strong, still orange morning sunlight and, sitting on the bed's stair side, got up. He found himself on the floor with Toothless right above him, a sarcastic smile on the dragon's face.

"Aaaannnd I forgot to put it back again right?" He laughed.

Toothless grabbed Hiccup's prosthetic and, after giving it to the boy, ran downstairs. Hiccup attached his metallic fake leg and got up, ready to follow Toothless.

-Dark-

The cool morning air hit his face and Hiccup took a deep breath. The sky was cloudy but there was a lot of light still.  
He found himself having a weird sensation, as if something bad was about to happen but shook that feeling aside. Toothless wanted to go for a morning flight and even the boy enjoyed that way of starting the day.

-Black-

He looked at all the huts from Toothless' back. The others were still asleep, even Astrid who usually got up pretty early in the morning.  
Hiccup was usually the first one to wake up though. He always went for a flight with Toothless before landing and meeting the others at the Clubhouse for breakfast, being consequently the last one to arrive there.

Hiccup made a mental note to play with Astrid about the fact that she was getting lazy (the girl was usually sleeping a couple more minutes than usual, Hiccup didn't judge her though) and released his grip on Toothless' saddle, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling that flying was.

-Black and silent noise, not that he realized that-

The odd feeling reappeared in his gut and Hiccup brought his hand to his stomach when a thin, cold shiver stabbed it.  
Toothless cooed worriedly after sensing this and Hiccup petted the dragon's head. "It's ok bud." He reassured the dragon.

\- A weird cloudiness he knew that was there but didn't know at the same time-

Toothless barrel rolled multiple times. The Night Fury flew up with such high speed that Hiccup forgot how to breathe. He loved when Toothless took hold of the curse and maneuvers. He loved giving him the opportunity to be free and choose how to fly like a normal dragon would- a dragon that could fly by his own.

-Something wasn't right, what it was he didn't know-

Freedom. They flew through the blue, orange-ish deep sky, feeling the wind, clouds and detachment from the world in their skin and scales.

Toothless was free.

Hiccup was free.

xxxxxxxxx

 _But a bird that stalks  
Down his narrow cage  
Can seldom see through  
His bars of rage  
His wings are clipped and  
His feet are tied  
So he opens his throat to sing_

Pain was the word.

Authentic or illusion that was a big shrugging of shoulders.

He opened his eyes and found Toothless caged next to him. Wait! He was also caged!

"What the-" He mumbled before clutching his aching head. His hands however never reached his skull. Between his laziness and lightheadedness, blurriness and confusion, Hiccup noticed his hands being held over his head. Two powerful handcuffs emerged from the wooden wall and restrained his arms that were starting to go numb by that moment.

A sharp sound filled his ears, like metal scrapping against metal. Toothless roared even with the muzzle around his jam and shook the chains caging him, trying to break free.

Footsteps and a loud BAKK! The last thing Hiccup felt was a short pain on his head.

-Black over black-

Rage. Apart from pain that was all he felt. Rage, remorse, ire, odium, fury, homesickness, longing for his friends, longing for the high, untouchable, unwatchable blue sky.

He coughed and felt the effect of said reflex three times, which was weird- something wasn't right. Hiccup however ignored that and focused on opening his eyes again.

The deep, forest green orbs searched the place with no light in them. A fist met his stomach and his eyes widened. Ryker laughed. "What 'bout now? Are you still feelin' smart or will ya talk?" His hoarse voice asked.

Hiccup coughed again. A red substance he preferred to ignore dabbled the floor.

"N- No. I do- don't feel, bu-but I'mmm indeed sma-smart-t when compa-pared to yo-you." He mumbled back, managing a fake, weak smile.

Ryker sniffled obviously mad.

"Tell me about your base's weaknesses! Now!" He ordered.

"Tell m-me you an-and I-I speak-k the-e sam-ame language-e. 'Cause-se you obviously don't understand-and a no-no." Hiccup groaned back.

"Alrigh' looks like's time for plan D." Ryker declared before turning his back to Hiccup and walking towards the door. He opened it and several roars and cries were heard, as the man disappeared in it's darkness.

"Take 'im." The Grimborn ordered to two guards.

 _Do I even want to know what plan D means?_ Hiccup though.

He honestly hoped it to mean death for it would mean that his goal had been reached: Not saying a word of information.

The sky kept its freedom outside of Thor knows where. He made an effort and raised his head from his chest. The dark orbs peeked through his bloodstained bangs and the boy saw nothing more than rock. Not his missed sky.

He didn't know for how long he'd been there. Toothless was weak too and the Haddock'd done the best to distract Ryker from fulfilling his threats towards the black dragon. Hiccup knew that Toothless couldn't fly by his own so he'd been trying to think of a way to help him get out of there because that was the important thing. Take Toothless to safety.

The two guards grabbed him by his upper arms and literally dragged him out of the room.

Something told Hiccup that the plan D was way worse than death

-black-

 _The caged bird sings  
With a fearful trill  
Of things unknown  
But longed for still  
And his tune is heard  
On the distant hill  
For the caged bird  
sings of freedom_

It was way worse.

Hiccup widened his eyes in shock.

It wasn't happening.

No.

Shivers travelled up and down his spine, ending on the very edge of every hair on his body.

Ryker had… just-

-An odd feeling of levitation was felt, and it looked like someone was grabbing him-

Hiccup felt the huge need to throw up. Tears started stinging his eyes. He couldn't help it. He was way too weak. This was the last drop.

His legs started shaking at the realization that it hadn't been Ryker but himself doing that. He collided with the cold floor and pushed himself to a corner.

His gaze rotated on the room. Ryker, the ceiling, the walls, his foot, his prosthetic, everything but the Nadder in front of him and his own hands.  
Eventually he had nothing else to look at but _it_.

 _Don't look at it, don't look at it..._ He thought _. For all that's sacred Hiccup, don't. Look. At. It..._

Aaaand he looked. Big mistake.

-Black-

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The free bird thinks of another  
Breeze  
And the trade winds soft through  
The sighning trees  
And the fat worms waiting on a  
Dawn bright lawn  
And he names the sky his own_

He opened his eyes a crack and almost gasped. He would've if he could.

For the first time it all seemed- no! It FELT real. He could feel his back hurting with a whole new level of intensity. He felt the need to cry but found out that he couldn't.

The back and forth sensation finally caught up to him and Hiccup found himself in someone else's company.

Astrid had glued her forehead to his. He couldn't make out where exactly they were but her blurry sight told him he was laying on an elevated place and that Astrid was on her knees next to him, her head coming down and resting against him. Her eyes were closed but quickly opened after realizing that his eyelids had moved if slightly.

"Hiccup?" She called, hope growing deep inside her gut. Maybe he was going to be ok after all! His unfocused, distant, cold eyes destroyed the small amount of hopefulness his awakening might've built. So did the weak but still violent fit of coughing the boy started with.

His eyes drifted even more and his raspy breathing afflicted Astrid even more. He couldn't breathe which meant…

"Not you... not you…" She muttered. "Don't do this to me ok?… don-don't leave me here alone…please…You made it until now Hiccup- All you gotta do is wait a little longer, they're almost here." She held hi cold, pale hand in hers and closed her eyes, praying to the gods.

The boy didn't even think about the fact that Astrid Hofferson was pleading. He wanted to say that he'd never abandon her but he couldn't. Why? And who were them?

His heart was on his ears. Every slow beat was there, on his head. He wasn't even trying to breathing.

It was at that moment that he understood what Astrid meant. He was dying. Every beat weaker than the other, until...

It stopped. It stopped beating. The beats stopped and he didn't even stir. Astrid must've felt it too because she suddenly hugged him and opened her watery eyes to look at him, pure terror in her expression. "Hiccup?" Astrid cried. "Hey? No no no no..."

But it all felt so real this time. No weird sensations, no cloudiness. Only the lightheadedness and confusion a person who is dying feels.

He felt strangely calm after understanding what that meant. He felt… free for some reason; as if everything was going to end well, even if not for him but for his friends.

Astrid despaired but never let go of him. Her gaze was constantly switching from the stairs to Hiccup. From Hiccup to the stairs, as if expecting someone to suddenly appear from there and put an end to the fact that Hiccup's heart had just stopped beating.

They kept hugging for Thor knows how long (probably for a short period because... well it's obvious). Back and forth. For Hiccup it felt like hours, for Astrid those were mere seconds.

"I'm so sorry." She muttered, closing her eyes again. He suddenly felt something else apart from calmness. It was loneliness as if the ones he loved were thousands of miles away and yet so close.

His vision blurred even more and the only thoughts on his mind slowed down: Astrid, Toothless, his friends, his father. He felt the idea of freedom on the other side but that was the wrong freedom. That was the wrong path; the easy way out.

Astrid's gasping and-

-black-

"I'm so sorry! I- I ahhh" Hiccup cried from the corner of his cell.

Toothless tried to reach his rider to comfort him but to no use.

"I- I did that! I killed them Toothless! I- I killed them!" He sobbed again, rising his face from his hands. "And you're here too. You don't deserve this! They didn't deserve that either!"

Toothless looked at his rider with sorrow. He could smell the odor of blood coming from the boy and it was obvious what had happened. Something worse than the usual torture: the plan D -the lowest blow of all.

Hiccup's glare focused on Toothless and the dragon despaired at the sight of blankness in his red bloodshot green eyes. It was determination but in the wrong way. "You'll get out. I promise you that Toothless. No matter what it costs! They won't have what they want. I'll make sure of that with all my strengths." He declared.

"And sooner than they expect."

They flew faster than the sound: faster than anything else. The sky didn't belong to them, Hiccup was aware of that. But what no man can own, no men can take and he was sure that the Dragon Hunters weren't going to take the sky away from him nor the gang. He didn't expect to come out alive of that one but that though didn't stop him from enjoying the moment.

Toothless approached the fleet and Hiccup quickly realized what was about to happen to all of his friends.

\- Head tightness-

His gaze landed on Astrid first and his heart skipped a beat. The Arrow was way too close; he couldn't blast it without risking taking down the Nadder.

So he did what his heart told him to and, in the heat of the moment he decided (something that hadn't much to decide about.) His or Astrid's life. He ignored the fact that she actually believe he'd become a Dragon Hunter because in the end, his heart yelled and preached for him to ignore his brain.

He took the arrow and probably the Adrenaline muffled the pain, so he wouldn't let the rest of the riders down.

One by one they were all saved.

Toothless went for the loop and Hiccup enjoyed what he supposed would be his last moments of flying: his escape.

xxxxxxxxxxx

 _But a caged bird stands on the  
Grave of dreams  
His shadow shouts on a nightmare  
Scream  
His wings are clipped and his feet  
Are tied  
So he opens his throat to sing_

Astrid held him tight. Hiccup'd just crash landed with Toothless.

His back hurt so much. He couldn't even find the right words to describe it.

"Hiccup! Come on! All you gotta do is fight a little longer! Just stay awake!" Astrid insisted. "You can't sleep. Please, for me?"

He looked at her with dificulty. Should he fight or not? Astrid'd hurt him a lot.

Yes, he was scared. Scared because he knew very well what would happen if he fell asleep. Never waking up again, most likely.

And so a battle between to options started on his foggy mind.

The first side, was the living one. All he had to do was fight and try to keep awake until... Well everything ended ok. Fight once more, to keep in the other's company.

The second one though, was the opposite. A side with no Dragon Hunters, no pain, no betrayals, no... wrongs and rights, goods and bads. He felt the same odd sensation of freedom coming from that one. Freedom from all his problems.

Then he realised that he was trapped. Stranded. Because whatever the side he choose, things just wouldn't be good for him.

And yet, he gave up. He let himself fall asleep knowing that it was all just another Dragon Hunter's cell.

If he took the better side, only the gods would know.

 _The caged bird sings  
With a fearful trill  
Of things unknown  
But longed for still  
And his tune is heard  
On the distante Hill  
For the caged bird  
sings of freedom_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **Soo yep XD**

 **Imma run away now… once again. I literally spend my whole life running now that I think about it. Mainly from you, when I'm bad to the characters (aka every chapter lol)**

 **Oh and I reallyyy tried my best on this chapter. We haven't seen any Hiccup!whump scenes like this and I had to go with what I thought would happen.**

 **This chapter might be a littleee confusing*opens arms* *coughs* more like a lot *coughs* but I can assure you that it will all make sense next chapter or the one after that. It's confusing on purpose ok.**

 **With that said I promise all try to take less time although it will be difficult because everything will get even busier, starting this Monday.**

 **I'll try to hurry up and if I take more time don't worry, I didn't abandon the story nor you.**

 **See ya next chapter Dragonites! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyyyyyyyyyy Dragonites!**

 **How's it going? Well I've been busy and with a serious desire to write so that has been a problem...oops**

 **I know I know, took two weeks again... its just that I usually have a little break on Friday and so I can write a little like half a chapter. Since I can't post half a chapter and only have time on Friday (sometimes!) I have to finish it on the next friday so there you go two weeks. Sometimes it takes less time tho.**

 **Well this is the second to last chapter, I'm 99% sure.**

 **I really try to give you the best chapters and I don't always think I did a good job but it's here anyway and I hope you to have a good reading time!**

 **Soooo see ya down there! XD**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Astrid shot to a sitting position and hid her face in her hands. She heaved tiringly, held the gasp growing on her throat and forced the tears threatening to come out of her eyes to just go back inside.

She wished Stormfly to be there with her but the Nadder was resting on the stables like all the other dragons… apart from Toothless of course.

Sweat glued her bangs to her forehead and the blonde silently cursed Fishlegs.

See, there was Hiccup. And especially after the big fright he gave her, Astrid just couldn't… well, actually she REFUSED to go to sleep. After almost a week of sleepless nights Fishlegs had put an end to it, reassuring Astrid that being him keeping an eye and taking care of the Haddock would be way better than being Astrid who, by that time, couldn't even measure the distance between things.

Well, dam you Fishlegs, she though.

During all the nights and days she spent by his side, Hiccup never woke up and that terrified her especially after THE FRIGHT. For Astrid's mind, all the minutes she fell asleep by his side would make perfect moments NOT to rest BUT to have nightmares. Well, why would this one be any different, eventhought she wasn't next to him?

Nightmares about what?

If you thought of an auburn haired boy with forest green eyes who might or might not have been injured by an arrow recently… let's say, you're pretty close.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Astrid stood with her forehead glued to his and all she knew how to do at that moment was to panic therefore it was better for her to just pray and hope.

She subconsciously started playing with one of Hiccup's braids, one of two she'd made herself.

It'd been almost two days since the Dragon Hunters' attack and fortunately and miraculously the gang had manage to stop Hiccup's bleeding.

Well, for a fortunately there's always an unfortunately right? Not always but of course that they had to have one.

After the boy fell unconscious in Astrid's arms, near the Dome, they moved him to his hut and together bandaged him. Right. Now the unfortunately part: Hiccup'd lost too much blood and the worst of all, there was still a broken part of the arrow "housed" in him, way too close to a vital organ than it should.

They couldn't move him anymore. They needed to take him to Gothi but that was impossible so, they decided to bring Gothi to him instead.

The last thing Astrid wanted was to let go of her best friend but someone had to go with the twins who were the firsts to volunteer. Noticing this and knowing that Fishlegs should stay with Hiccup, Snotlout quickly mounted Hookfang to do so.

And she was thankful for that. A lot.

They should be about to arrive by now, at least she hoped them to because they were running out of time.

It was incredible how the boy managed to hang on for almost two days, having lost so much blood and with that stupid piece of arrow constantly and slowly moving closer and closer to the organ. Slowly killing him.

By that moment, his breathing was raspy and it was obvious that he was struggling to breathe (his probably last breaths). His pale color had become an even more sick one, like snow with white ink if that's possible. He'd been having nightmares the whole time, it was obvious by his twisted facial expressions.

He was giving up she knew it and that scared her even more. Hiccup always had strenght to stand up and to move and talk like there was no tomorrow, call it energie or hyperactivity. For Astrid, it was will power. Now, he was out of it, he had no more strenght, being it physical and psycological. She. Just. Knew. It.

Astrid had just held his limp, weak hand when his eyelids flickered. Astrid opened hers to stare at his green orbs.

"Hiccup?" She called, hope growing deep inside her gut. Maybe he was going to be ok after all!

However his unfocused, distant, cold eyes destroyed the small amount of hopefulness his awakening might've built. So did the weak but still violent fit of coughing the boy started with.

His eyes drifted even more and his raspy breathing made her heart skip a beat. She realized he couldn't breathe. She took his pulse, the one of the hand she was holding, checked it and it was barely noticeable.

"Not you... not you…" She muttered, pure horror growing inside her and sending thin, cold shivers throughout her stomach. "Don't do this to me ok? Don't you dare!… don-don't leave me here alone…please…You made it until now Hiccup- All you gotta do is wait a little longer, they're almost here." She held his cold, pale hand tighter and closed her eyes, praying to the gods; her own eyes suddenly becoming watery.

Please let them arrive with Gothi right now, please let them arrive with Gothi right now, please let them arrive with Gothi ri-

It stopped. It stopped beating. There were no more beats.

She suddenly hugged him against her, his injured back leaving the wooden bars of the bed, and opened her watery eyes to look at him, pure terror in her expression. "Hiccup?" Astrid cried. "Hey?" She snaped her fingers in front of his cloudy eyes. No answer.

"No no no no..." She started to balance them both back and forth as if that could somehow bring him back to life.

Her gaze was constantly switching from the stairs to Hiccup. From Hiccup to the stairs, expecting the others to just jump from there and put an end to the fact that Hiccup's heart had just stopped beating.

"I'm so sorry." She muttered, closing her eyes again, allowing herself some tears. For almost two days that she'd been fearing this moment to happen and now, that IT had happened, she was there holding him without fulling assimilating IT.

She wanted to scream and call Fishlegs but Hiccup's sudden dead weight made her gasp. She found his head falling down so that his chin was pointing to the ceiling.

"HICCUP!" Yep, she finally assimilated it.

Several eletric footsteps and at the top of the stairs stood all of the gang and Gothi. Her friends' worried faces had turned to paralyzed ones after hearing her scream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Swinging her legs to the side of her bed Astrid got up. She was still shaking from the big dose of nightmares but the need to see him was stronger than it all.

After putting on her shoulder pads, Astrid quickly braided her hair and hurried down the stairs and outside.

The morning air was cool and the sky full of white, fluffy clouds. She walked down the wooden platform and soon stood in front of the Haddock's hut. Astrid grabbed the cold knob and pushed it upwards, the inside of the house coming to sight.

As if on cue Fishlegs walked down the stairs carrying a bucket with probably tepid water. His face carrying a heavy expression of pure powerlessness.

"Astrid." He started. "You should really have some more rest."

"I've had enough Fishlegs. How is-" She didn't even have to finish her sentence.

"Hiccup didn't wake up if that's what you're asking." The chuby boy predicted, in a sympathetic and sad tone.

"I kinda guessed that." She played, whatching has her friend walked towards her with the same, wooden bucket. "But I was hopping to help with something" She finished.

 _More like I'm hopping to not sleep and be with him_ , she though.

"Well, I have to go change this water and it would probably be a good idea to check on the twins and Snotlout. They won't listen to me but that Monstrous Nightmares gel storage is worth the try so you could-"

"Keep an eye on him got it!" She finished for him, hurrying for the stairs.

Astrid had almost reached the top when she heard Fishlegs closing the door again, preventing the fire from the fireplace to die from the cold, end of autumn breeze.

A black, purrying overgrown lizard rubbed his head on her stomach and Astrid was pulled out of her thoughs just in time to stop in her heels and not smack herself against a vertical beam, one of those who helped supporting the roof.

"Thank you Toothless." The blonde replied, scratching the top of the dragon's head. The dragon purred even more, like an overgrown black kitten showing his gratitude.

A small laugh escaped her throat and Astrid found herself wondering since when exactly she hadn't laughed until now.

With a last growl Toothless finally abandoned the Hofferson, walking to the floor next to his rider's bed and laying there instead of on his stone bed; his tale curled around the bed, it's tailfin resting on top of Hiccup's legs in a so-Toothless-like protective way. Astrid walked to the other side and sat on the edge of the bed, next to the Haddock.

Oh she just wished him to wake up.

She took his white hand in hers and started caressing it with her thumb. What if Gothi had failed? What if Snotlout and the twins had arrived later with the the old healer? Hiccup would be dead by now.

She feared the whole dying for a while thing to have somehow harmed him even more. What if he wasn't waking up because of that? What if he stayed asleep for ever? There were stories and reports of Vikings that ended up in a coma for the rest of their lives.

With that wandering on her mind she just stayed there, Thor knows for how long.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Well one thing he was sure. His back hurt. That was PAINFULLY obvious.

His eyelids opened a bit and the light coming from the window almost blinded him.

His green orbs noticed Toothless laying on the ground next to him but landed on HER.

Wait? He was alive. Memories flowded his mind and he remembered everything.

Hiccup remembered EVERYthing.

Astrid sat on the egde of his bed, looking at the wall in front of her as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Interesting wall award of the year!

As if on cue she lost interest on the wood in front of her and happened to look at Hiccup, her mouth opening for such a big and bright smile it ran the risk of breaking and falling to the floor in little pieces. The fact was that for that moment, all her tiredness was gone and her pierce blue eyes were submerged in relief.

"Hi-Hiccup!"

Hiccup was about to smile back but the thing is... He remembered EVERYTHING, including the everything Astrid would probably want him to forget.

"How do you feel?" She asked in a caring tone, her hand landing on top of his.

Hiccup however looked to the other side, his hand quickly escaping hers. More than the wound on his back, Astrid (and the others) believing he had turned to the other side hurt even more.

She looked at their hands and then returned to his face. His insides were crying for doing that to Astrid but at the same time hurting because of the motive.

Her smile was completly gone and the excitement for seeing him awake had been transformed into guilt. She knew very well what he was thinking about and that only made her wish EVEN more it had been her taking the arrow and not him.

"Look Hiccup I-" She started.

"There's nothing to talk about." He interrupted.

"But-"

"Really." He said dryly.

Astrid stared at him for a while, swallowing hardly.

"Hiccup." She looked down. "You have to understand that... with your behaviour... You had been isolating yourself from us and, I heard what Viggo talked with you. It all looked... Well..."

"And you didn't even though you could've... Oh I don't know, misheard it?!" He asked madly, gesturing widly but regretting it afterwards. "Ahh" He cried, his hands trying to clutch his back.

Astrid immediately moved to help him, but Hiccup blocked her arms. He pushed himself to a sitting position, moaning and hissing constantly. Astrid watched as he squeezed his eyes shut until his back slowly and hurtfully rested against the head of the bed.

Toothless perked his head up, his ears detecting a new sound: Hiccup's heaving breaths.

Hiccup! His eyes widened and the floor of the Haddock hut almost broke when the excited, stressed and obviously very clumsy Night Fury got up, turned around to face his rider and showed his happiness by licking Hiccup in such a way it looked like he was eating the boy.

"Ye-yeah b-bud I know Toothless, I know" Hiccup said when he finally managed to. Toothless happily bumped his head against Astrid's stomach and then rubbed it gently against Hiccup's.

Everything was okay in the world for that Night Fury and it got even more when both Astrid and Hiccup started scratching him behind the ears.

But not everything was okay for the two humans in that house.

Astrid raised her gaze to look at Hiccup, who was nostalgically scratching his purring dragon's head. His eyes were still full of pain and his clanched jam proved that he should've stayed in a laying position.

"Let me at least help you go through this" She tried afraid that with his stubborness he'd end up by hurrying himself more.

"I can take care of myself thank you. You can trust me to." He said coldly and she shivered with the trusting part. "It's getting late, it's probably better if you go now."

Astrid ignored the fact that he hadn't said her name the whole time and the obvious fact that he was telling her he didn't need her and looked outside the window just to see the orange sunlight of the sunset.

Did she really spend the whole day there?!

She got up and glanced at Hiccup one last time, sadly scratching Toothless' head.

She walked downstairs and then outside, regretting every new step, and glanced at the hut she'd just left. His words were on her mind 'I can take care of myself'.

Hiccup never held a grudge on anybody and when he told her he would be fine all by himself she wasn't reassured at all because:

-First, she was mad at herself and at the others for not trusting him;

-Second, she felt miserable for seeing him like that (although it was comforting the fact that he was awake and that, from all she had seen, he didn't seem damaged by the dying moment);

-Third, Astrid was somehow left knowing he would NOT be okay all by himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Sooo yep, this was the second to last chapter most likely yayy!**

 **I'll say sorry again but I put serious effort on the fanfics and adding that to the fact that I simply don't have time is... well... disapointing, sad and enfuriating.**

 **I'll try to start writing the next one as soon as I can, you have my word.**

 **Ps: I don't really know how angry Hiccup is sooooo... yeah, just to reminds you that there are no bases nor examples for this type of theme.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and see ya soon! XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heeeyyyoohhh!**

 **It's me.**

 **No I'm not gone for good, nope. You won't get rid of me that easily.**

 **I got sick and still am a bit but finally the chapter is ready. IT'S THE LAST ONE THO!**

 **I know this one took me 3 weeks (I capitalized the number 3 just so that you know), but with the cold I got and the busy normal days…. Welllll, not even Superman could've done it faster so PLASE HOLD YOUR AXES DOWN LET'S NT KILL THE AUTHOR HERE!**

 **Anyway, I have to thank you guys for the reviews. The last ones were not…. Very good but still it IS important so that I can improve my writing and understand what you guys like the most (somethings I won't change tho).**

 **This story got a bit unrealistic? Yepii, for the…ANGST XD**

 **Also I sometimes might write…. Sarcastically or…. Play with words or even insert some jokes. That's something I won't change… I just can't. I write how I speak and this is how I speak. I have a sarcasm problem everyone points out and I often joke about random stuff. That's how I am.**

 **I'm sorry if there are mistakes as usual but my English is not always the best hehe.**

 **\- PLEASE READ THE FINAL NOTHES AT LEAST THE IMPOSTANT PART IT REALLY IS IMPORTANT! -**

 **Enjoy your reading! XD**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toothless stared at his human, worriedly.  
Why was he doing all of that to himself?

He too was shocked with everything they went through on the Dragon Hunters' secret outpost but Hiccup? He had motives, yet Toothless' worry level had increased even more after he snapped at Astrid. He liked her so much after all. And that was destroying him even more inside. Keeping IT all inside was just... something to put an end to.

Worse than the image of... no. Worse than that was seeing his rider like this, wounded not only physically but psychologically.  
He watched Hiccup mumble in his sleep, incoherent words leaving his mouth. Incoherent words the Night Fury understood very well.

"Ahh!" The 18-year-old screamed, waking up with a start.

They had moved downstairs about a day and a half ago. His human kept shivering and not even Toothless' shielding wings were enough to warm the boy up. The black dragon didn't understand though, since his buddy's skin was burning hot.

Well, humans were different from dragons. Toothless' kind was stronger and Hiccup's more fragile. He didn't really understand anything about how to make them feel better and healed.

Hiccup's shaking breathing made the dragon approach his best friend who had very slowly passed from a lying to a sitting position. He bumped his head against Hiccup's; one of the auburn boy's hands clutching his wound, the other rubbing his face.

"Tooth- Toothless?" He asked with bloodshot eyes. "It-it's okay buddy. It won't happen again. I promise." He declared, caressing the dragon's head and resting his own against it.

But Toothless had had enough of it. If Hiccup wasn't making the first move, then it was up to him.

In a sudden movement, the black dragon turned around and bolted towards the door of the hut, opened it with a hustle and disappeared outside. He had ONE objective. ONE.  
"NO Toothless wait! Ple-please..." Hiccup said, shivering thanks to the cool air threatening to extinguish the fire keeping him from freezing.  
Toothless didn't listen to him.

Xxxxxxxx

The gang all stood in the Clubhouse. Doing what? Nothing exactly… They just wanted to be... together.

Fishlegs sat with the Book of Dragons on his hands although he wasn't really paying attention to it.  
Snotlout rested on Hookfang's neck, enjoying the dragon's warmth and looking sadly bored.  
The twins too, didn't have much to do, and if they did then they didn't feel like it.  
Astrid stared at the blade of her axe for eternities. She just couldn't stop thinking about the last crazy months and more specifically what they'd brought them... more like, TAKEN from them.

"That's it!" Snotlout exploded, getting up and earning everyone's glare. "Are we seriously going to sit here, doing nothing while he's there, Thor knows how!?"

"What exactly do you want us to do Snotlout?" Fishlegs asked dryly.

"Yeah, H has made it pretty clear. We screwed up!" Ruffnut added.

"Ohh and we screwed it REALLY, pretty badly-bad." Tuffnut commented.

"Yeah, well, and what are we doing now? Waiting for the happy ending? Hiccup's as stubborn as... I don't even know. We all know he won't make the move. Astrid, back me up on this!"

"We can't force Hi- him to forgive us Snotlout." Astrid said remorsefully. She had been the one misunderstanding it all after all. Something she regretted a billion times.

"I- ah. Are you kidding me?! You too? Are you gonna tell me you're not worried about him? You of all people?! We don't even know how he's doing! -Not... that I'm actually worried about him... it's just we're cousins and-"

"We know that already!" Fishlegs interrupted.

"We are all worried okay, Snotlout?! Remember what happened?!" Astrid replied, trying NOT to remember.

"Then act like it! Come on, let's do something. This here is just boring and useless!"

"Don-" Astrid started only to stop when footsteps were heard outside. The whole gang stared at the door and was surprised to see Toothless breaking in, running behind Astrid and pushing her towards the door.

"What? Toothless!" She exclaimed surprised. "What are you- Is it Hiccup?!"  
Toothless rolled his eyes. _Why couldn't things just be quick, easy and simple? Was that asking too much?_  
"Grrooww" He growled, trying to confirm her assumption.

It worked.

They all exchanged worried glares and started running at the same time, out of the Clubhouse and straight to the Haddock hut.

The gang turned and stopped at the open entrance, noticing Hiccup on the floor near the hearth. Astrid ran inside without a second though, kneeled near him and... Oh he was just sleeping.

"A-Astrid?" Fishlegs asked from the door.

"He-he's just sleeping" She answered, releasing all the air in her lungs in relief. But why was he sleeping downstairs on the ground?  
She hugged him close just to hear his breathing, just to make sure. "Yeah... just sleeping... and burning WITH FEVER!"

"I'll get some water!" The others said in perfect sync. The awkwardness that followed next would've been hilarious. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut stared at each other for a silent moment before starting to run for the water. As if it was needed four Dragon Riders to go fill a bucket with cool water?

Astrid arched an eyebrow at her friends' behavior and turned to Hiccup again. Well, they were a weird group that was for sure. Their personalities always had been... peculiar. And it wasn't now that they would stop being that way. Although deep down she knew that they just didn't want to face the angry Hiccup, in case he woke up.

Speaking of whom...

Shivers travelled up and down her spine when the boy suddenly screamed and jumped in her arms. She turned to him only to see him gasping for air, mumbling something under his breath.

"Just a nightmare, just a nightmare…." He mumbled before realizing who he was holding on to. Astrid.

The tension in the air grew and Astrid started feeling uncomfortable under those two emerald, green orbs studying her. What was he thinking about?

She glanced at the door that lead outside but Toothless blocked the view wearing an angry, tired expression. Almost as if saying "great, you're here. Now do something about it."

 _Ohhhhh…. You smart, sly dragon_ , she thought.

The Night Fury's toxic green eyes, that reminded her so much of his rider's ones, narrowed and the dragon knocked his tail fin on the ground impatiently.

"Humm... Toothle-" She tried, but the dragon only motioned for his rider. Again.

 _You really don't lack stubborness_ , _reminds me of someone,_ she mentally cursed. _That was a cold move of yours._

 _Wait! Cold! Of course!_ _That's why he came downstairs. He's shivering because of the fever!_

Astrid turned again to Hiccup, his confused /mad /nostalgic expression being the first thing she noticed. Then she mentally slapped herself.  
She didn't care if he was mad at her and the others, they were friends, at last she though they still were and until he had recovered from... everything, she was going to be there. He was going to have to put up with her. Snotlout was... righaah... Snotlout was ri- right when he said that they should do something.

Passing one arm under his knees and another around his shoulders, Astrid picked him up, bringing the blanket covering the boy with her.. Hiccup hissed in pain and the blonde tried to be as careful as possible.

Step by step they were upstairs. Astrid laid the boy on his bed and covered him with some more blankets. Knowing it still wasn't enough the blonde turned to the stairs in order to go pick up some wood and somehow make a fireplace in his room. She turned, but never left for a voice called her.  
"Wait..." Hiccup said. Astrid froze and slowly turned around to find him looking ashamed. Okay, she was officially understanding nothing...  
He looked at everything but her until, eventually, there was nothing else to look at. "I... no."

Taking a deep breath and putting their latest conversation behind her back, Astrid walked to his side, sitting quietly on the edge of the bed and staring at the wall she knew by heart by now. The wall she spent so much time looking during the days he'd been asleep.  
An awkward, uncomfortable silence followed next. No eye contact. No nothing.

It was Hiccup who broke the silence. "I'm still ma-mad you know?" He mumbled. The Hofferson turned to face him, his facial features converging to a depressed look. His gaze landed on the window, and it was obvious he was trying not to cry in front of her. "I have that right, too."

" You do; every single right." Was all she could reply.  
"I never look mad… but, it's hard to fake it…" He mumbled. There was a long pause. "… I couldn't stop thinking though, that I might've... overreacted."

She started finding it all really weird. The day before he snapped at her, saying he didn't need her and now... this?

"No Hiccup. We're the ones who did. I-I should've trusted you like you would do if it was me." She stopped to study him. "It's just that... we're a team. When one falls... the others don't know what to do. Especially if the one falling is our leader and... the way you were..."  
"I know."  
"No you don't. The way you were. That's the worst thing that could've happened to me."

He stared at her, an embarrassed look on his face.

"You don't have to forgive anyone, you don't have to tell us what happened... there. But let us help you; make up for not believing you." Astrid said, placing her hand on top of his. Instantly he pulled his hand from under hers.

"But that's just that. I- I can't tell you although it's tearing me up inside, stopping me from sleeping restfully."  
"Why not?"

"Because... what if it happens the same to you guys?" He said, devastated.  
"Just because you tell us?"

"NO! I mean..." He restrained a sob. "I don't want you to live with what I'm living with. I don't want you guys to tremble before the Hunters, before Ryker, before Viggo. I don't want you guys to become weak like I did. To think of the what if's and... That is the worst that can happen to me."

"But the thing is, we're your friends. We're here to help you, like you always are for us. I don't care about what you were forced to do, how bad it is, I want to know it if that makes YOU better. We all do." She finished. "So?"

Hiccup still looked unsettled. He couldn't stop thinking weather talking to Astrid had been a good choice or not, how about sharing the reason of all… THAT?!

After silent minutes, he finally broke, not capable of holding it all inside another second. "Toothless and I had gone on a morning flight as usual" He started.

Hearing his name, the Night Fury got up from where he was lying next to his rider's bed and laid his head on Hiccup's lap, giving Astrid a You're-doing-good-thank-you look. They both started petting the dragon's head, something that made it easier for Hiccup to continue.

"I- I don't... It was going great actually, but ... I don't know how… next thing I knew we both were... caged in a wooden place. Probably a boat, I- they make sure I wasn't awake time enough to even realize where we were, how about plot an escape." He said, starting to pet his dragon faster to hide the nerves. "Well, they took us to a new, secret island far away from here."

 _New, and perfect to destroy…,_ The Hofferson girl though, rage starting to fill her inside just by hearing the first part of the story.

"Let me guess, they wanted information but you refused to." Astrid joined in, guessing that it'd be easier for him if she participated in the conversation.  
"Yeah... exactly. First, they tried Viggo's way. They wou-wouldn't let me sleep, it was interrogation day and night. Then, it was Ryker's fun time..."

He stopped suddenly, his eyes starting to become watery. Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him to a gentle hug, being careful with his wound.

"He tried to get information by his own hands... literally. Still, all he could get was angry at me" Astrid smiled slightly at that specific part knowing very well the why. However, her smile soon faded when Hiccup finally broke. His hands started shaking against her back. "He tri-tried something... el-else though. He ki-killed a... I-I provoked him way too much an-and I didn't believe him bu-but he actually did. Astrid... I made that poor Gronckle d-d-die."

Astrid's eyes widened. That was a low blow, even for the Dragon Hunters. She knew how much Hiccup liked dragons, they all did but Hiccup... he just had that connection with them. "It's not your fault Hiccup."

"But that's not the only one. He ma-made me... do it. First a Nadd-d-Nadder. With my very own han-hands-"

"I- " She honestly didn't know what to say to that. It explained the problem he'd been having with his own hands but… it was a low LOW blow. Her own eyes started to get watery.  
"He'd found my weak point. After it, followed a Nightmare, and a Zipple-Zippleback. We got out in time... Toothless was next. He kept threatening my Too-Toothless."

And that explained why he had refused to fly on Stormfly, a Nadder, Meatlug, a Gronckle, Hookfang, a Monstrous Nightmare, and Barf and Belch, a Zippleback.

 _BASTARDS! THOSE ARE OUR DRAGONS' SPECIES!,_ she realised. _They planned on tearing us apart from the beginning!_

Hiccup was now sobbing uncontrollably and Toothless pressed himself against the two, so that he could be even more close to his buddy.  
She heard footsteps and looked towards the stairs, finding the others standing there with heartbroken expressions.  
Toothless cooed curiously at them, Hiccup raised his head and stared confusedly at his friends.

The twins were the first to unfreeze and in big steps threw themselves at Hiccup (Astrid and Toothless too consequently). "Thorston SANDWICH!"

Fishlegs dropped the bucket with water he was holding and rushed to do the same.

Snotlout walked towards the rest of the gang and stopped right in front of his still-sobbing cousin. The Jorgenson rose his index finger "This does not mean-"  
"We know that already Snotlout!" Astrid interrupted. Snotlout closed his mouth and joined in the group hug. Toothless covered them with his black wings, satisfied.

It had gone way much better that he thought it would.

Hiccup looked at all of them, his sobs decreasing. The fact was that he was no longer cold. He looked at the whole group and stopped at Astrid, slowly and still a little insecurely grabbed her hand. The blonde held his hand back and sueezed it reassurely, giving him a sweet, supportive smile at the same time.

The fear was still there. The pain was still there. The guilt and shame were there too. But now, now they weren't alone. The burden of caring those secrets was still there. But it wasn't as heavy as it was before.

Although he didn't want his friends to live with a part of it, the truth was, the weight was now easier to carry, supported by those who cared about him.

It'd been a lot of things together that took her best friend away from her, not just the Hunter's part; Astrid deep down acknowledged. It would take a lot of time, she knew it, he could also never be the same again, she was aware of that, but she also knew that it would get better and if they stood together as a team, as friends, as family, the path Hiccup had to go through would be warmer and the following dark times would have beautiful days. No Dragon Hunters could destroy that. And if they wanted to...

 _Let them try_ , _she though._

"We should really have more Thorston-Haddock-Hofferson-Ingerman-Night Fury-Jorgenson sandwiches like this" Tuffnut commented.

"Hey! Why do I come in last?!"

"Because you're Snotlout!"

"Wise words dead sister..."

"Grrooww"

"You too T. You too."

"Okay that's it. I'm out of this hug!" Snotlout complained.

And after so much time… Hiccup smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **It's doneeee. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT IS ACTUALLY OVER!**

 **It took so long, unfortunately, and became harder to update after summer but this fanfic is complete yay!**

 **I seriously hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did XD, it was, as always a pleasure to write for you!**

 **NOW THE IMPORTANT WARNING! READ BELOW!**

 **So, I'm still new in this fanfiction business and I'm trying out different types of fanfiction: Fluff, Comedy, and now angst….. A LOT OF ANGST NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT.**

 **I'll eventually try Romance and that kind of stuff but always with adventure and action of course, otherwise it gets a bit boring in my opinion (at least for long fics).**

 **With this said, I must tell you that this mess of brain of mine just had ANOTHER idea, and t doesn't revolve around new types of stories. More like…. A SEQUEL FOR FLYING TO NEVER STAND STILL!**

 **I still don't know its name, but it's official and it'll be my next story so I'll put a warning on said fanfiction's page.**

 **Well, as always it might take one or two weeks but I'm positive that these two next weeks will be less busy and I'll work faster and with more time (remember, I'm positive= I think).**

 **Okay, so that's it.**

 **This was the last chapter of The Depths of Mind XD ~~~WhenToothlessWrites**


End file.
